<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>漫步人生路 by killalusimeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291269">漫步人生路</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno'>killalusimeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, F/M, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, king&amp;dragon au, leonrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>国王丹帝不再是国王了。</p><p>dnkb。<br/>献给K。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>漫步人生路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>　　很久以前，这世上到处都有龙。</p><p>　　也不是那么久以前，也不过就是你我曾爷爷的曾爷爷还活着时的事。听上去大概还是有点儿久远，但这么一点儿时间对于几乎不死的龙来说，也不过就是弹指一挥间。或者说弹翅一挥间。</p><p>　　总而言之，很久以前，世界上到处都是龙。你曾爷爷的曾爷爷肯定知道这事，你要是不知道，那只证明了一点：他那一辈的人都觉得这事太理所当然，以至于没想对此说上几句，结果所有人都忘了。就好比人有两条腿，龙有一双翅膀一样，这叫常识。这有什么好说的？也就诗人和画家愿意拿笔絮絮叨叨地写点或画点儿什么，还都要弄得神经兮兮的，把龙说得不是龙，说成了别的什么。</p><p>　　你没看见那些旧时代的遗留物也不怪你。龙把它们全烧了。也不怪他们小气或害羞，或者是爱面子地觉得人类的艺术水平还不够突显他们的壮丽，毕竟他们不是专针对那些艺术作品下手的。准确说是下口，他们的火腺在喉咙下面一点儿，易燃气体来自他们的胃，火都是从他们嘴里出来。有段时间，龙集体发了疯。他们被人类搞得头皮发麻，烧空了大半个世界后跑没了影。</p><p>　　管他的，现代人说，反正现在人类才是世界霸主。</p><p>　　好吧。</p><p>　　在龙发大疯之前，伽勒尔还有国王、女王、王子、公主、亲王、普通贵族等等等等角色。那边那个肩上挂着破了的红色披风，正在低头寻找王冠的男人就曾是一位国王。人类喜欢给彼此冠上听起来或漂亮或威武的称号，然后指使对方做自己不做的事，比方说指挥军队啊，写公文啊，朗诵书本啊。当时伽勒尔还是分散的几个王国，但姑且就合称它们为伽勒尔吧，没过多久它们就会融合成为一个单一的王国。在融合之前，最大的那个王国坐落于那个细长岛屿的中北部，几乎已经统领整座岛，但还差了那么一点儿。它时运不济。在它就要成为伽勒尔唯一的王国时，轰！忽然间，王都地动山摇，四处充满尖叫，有权势的人个个抱头乱窜，躲进屋子里，和他们不屑给予称号的那些人一样惊慌。一头在他们脚底下沉睡了数百年的古龙钻出地面，咆哮着飞向天空，引起一阵令人皮肤刺刺麻麻的风暴他还嫌人类挡了他起床的道呢。</p><p>　　就像先前说的，龙嘛，睡个千年都不奇怪。后来人们都坦白，当时还以为末日要到了。蓝色的只有骨架子的龙飞上天空，发出极大的呼啸声，全身上下都发出紫红色的光，这幅景象的确是宛如末日。只有他们的国王仍站着，站在王宫前，如此勇敢，仿佛扎根于地面，那龙就是从那儿冒出头的。沉重的红色披风被吹得像浮在空中，露出他悬挂在腰间的长剑。</p><p>　　就叫这王国旧伽勒尔吧。</p><p>　　像所有的王国一样，它的国土一开始只有小小的一块，从伽勒尔地区的中部开始逐渐壮大，历代帝王拼了命地把国土向外拓展，吞下其它的小王国啊，建立一个又一个的城镇啊，开发荒野啊，在外交上阴一下啊，忙得不亦乐乎。国土横向延伸了一段时间，然后竖向延伸了更长的一段时间，某任国王把手一挥，穿上厚厚的毛皮大衣，迁都到了北边的宫门。位于中部的旧王都拳关就此成了一半遗迹、一半城区的旧伽勒尔第二中心。</p><p>　　龙就住在那儿。你完全可以这么总结：旧伽勒尔的帝王们正是为了给龙腾出住所才把王都迁到宫门的。</p><p>　　不，你可能要说，比起什么总结——打住！龙？怎么又有龙了？</p><p>　　这就是个讲龙的故事嘛。不过，为了避免误会，干脆一开始就说清得了：这头龙和那头搅得王都宫门昏天黑地的古龙不是同一只，他早在旧伽勒尔建立不久时与当时的一对双胞胎国王签了协议，负责保护旧伽勒尔。他没管那头古龙，是因为他只负责南边。北边是人类自己的事。</p><p>　　龙和人的关系就和人和人的关系一样。没什么特别的。</p><p>　　当年负责龙学的索妮亚博士写过几本书，专为当时的人介绍龙。当然，这些著作后来也被烧掉了，但放眼全伽勒尔，总有那么一两个人记住了其中的一些话。或是动物记住了。或是留下了那么几页焦黑的牛皮纸。</p><p>　　龙，她用纤细而优美的字体写道，是一种高傲而知识渊博的生物，通常生有双翼和四足，依照习性演化出了不同的模样。有的鳞片很薄，身体为锥形，擅于游泳；有的翅膀巨大，身体细长，能抵御高空的低温；有的体型较小，长有似鸟类的羽毛，骨骼多而柔韧……无论哪种都壮丽得让人直吸气。你不能期待龙与你心灵相通，就像老鼠不期待你与他们心灵相通一样。面对龙时，人类能做的只有祈祷他们愿意向你开放心灵，向你展示他们那庞大脑袋中的美妙故事。</p><p>　　她还写道：但总有那么一些人天生就擅于赢得信赖。总不能期待这些家伙和普通人走同一条路嘛。</p><p>　　索妮亚博士是旧伽勒尔当时那位国王的老朋友。她说的就是国王本人。有这么一个可靠的信息源，人们真是不得不信她。</p><p>　　那位国王是旧伽勒尔最伟大的贤王，也被叫做英雄，也是最后的国王。前一个称呼嘛，是因为他太敏锐了，即便离旧伽勒尔最南端的小村子十万八千里，他也能明白他们在想什么。他能看穿每一个谎言，几乎能实现他许下的每一个诺言，人们便高呼他的名字，说他是历代最好的国王。</p><p>　　只说“几乎”，是因为他有一个诺言没能实现。</p><p>　　猜你已经知道是什么了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>　　旧伽勒尔王都建造十载，屹立百年，毁于一旦。</p><p>　　这一旦是真的一旦。第一天下午，那头古龙睡醒了，把王都翻了个底朝天，还将旧伽勒尔的国王顶翻在地，叫国王无法动弹。第二天中午，一位日后人们称为新英雄的年轻人英姿飒爽走进王都，和她的伙伴一同朝古龙挥挥手，它便立刻服帖了。它态度转变之大，直叫人张大嘴瞪大眼吃惊。在这期间，宫门变得破烂不堪，尤其是王都。当时人们都说旧王都的城堡是一座废墟，因为那儿什么也不剩了。王族带走了所有的艺术品，只留下被人们视为城堡的一部分的许多财宝。他们从不担心有谁对那些宝贝生出不轨之心。就说最初吧，真有人这么怀着贼心半夜偷偷摸摸地闯进去，想摸走几块金子，给相中的女人拿几串商业价值大与艺术价值的沉重的项链。第二天，人们在城堡边看见了那小贼。一条河围绕着旧王宫潺潺流淌，在前一晚卷走了些许鲜血。那本用于跨越护城河的吊桥已经烂了一半，小贼就躺在城区这一半的桥口前。左边，是他的脑袋。右边，是他的身子。骨头断得彻彻底底。</p><p>　　当年人们说砍他脑袋的那玩意儿还不够利，说得旧王都的龙去磨了好一阵牙。</p><p>　　时至今日，拳关的城堡还是城堡，老城区还是老城区，尽管居民们大多都搬到了城堡西侧的新城区，位于东侧的老城区已成了破旧的古迹。石头筑成的建筑在拳关屹立数百年不倒，即便龙在它身上安了窝，它也仍旧不变，没有人能不称赞工匠手艺精妙。而新王都嘛，要是叫个上星期曾去过宫门的人再去，那凄惨的废墟样也直叫人张大嘴瞪大眼。城堡塌了三分之一，剩下的也破破烂烂的，四处漏风。风一吹，碎石磨成的灰和沙土一起浮起来，钻进曾被打扫得干干净净的城堡里，更别说那些轻飘飘的灰烬了。</p><p>　　四处都是焦黑色。有些地方则像被什么溶解了似的。一些用金子打造的装饰品融化了，降温后又凝固起来，变成一滩一滩的固体，看上去还会流动一样，还和灰啊、泥土啊之类的玩意儿混在了一起。断裂的木板和破碎的石头奄奄一息地倒着，这儿一块，那儿一堆，宝石啊，刻有精致图纹的木头或大理石啊，许多都碎得不成样，只剩被捡去卖钱的价值了。</p><p>　　士兵们都在搜索幸存者呢，来不及管这座可怜的城堡。他们的大喊混在一起，从远处听就像嗡嗡声，在整个王都中回荡，回荡，回荡个不停，令人头疼。</p><p>　　所有东西都是一副死了就会种族灭绝的模样。</p><p>　　有一个房间除外。</p><p>　　王座厅不再需要吊灯了。蜡烛？煤油？龙心草？全不需要了（龙心草是一种十分耐烧的植物，叶子和茎是红色的，花是没磨掉牙垢的龙牙的颜色，它的叶与茎通常被拿来点灯，花则是药材）阳光穿越天花板上的窟窿洒在脏兮兮的红地毯上，贯穿好几层，而地毯穿过碎石头、碎水晶吊灯指向三层台阶上的王座。王座倒仍显得颇为干净，它背后挂在墙上的那红色绒布也仍旧柔软地散发哑光。</p><p>　　一如往常，它生机勃勃，它在等待。三分之二的墙还是白净的。</p><p>　　它等待的人离它足足有五个房间远，且日后只会再来一次，为的只是当众宣布旧伽勒尔王国就此覆灭。</p><p>　　但没有什么能让它失去生命力。就算王座被搬走了，镶嵌在石阶上的红宝石也被挖了下来，窗帘和华盖都被拆走，它也毫不在意，仍旧一样生机勃勃，尽管没人搭理它。下一个拥有它的人进来后会说：这里好大啊。这话让它听去，激起一阵感动。它会再度变得闪闪发亮。</p><p>　　但那是之后的事。在离它五个房间远的地方，丹帝正躺在原本是庭院，现在是废墟的一部分的草地上，直愣愣地看着天。云是白色的，天是蓝的，太阳明晃晃的，让他的眼睛刺痛得几乎落泪。三十五分钟前，他还看不到这些颜色和光亮，当时云、天和太阳要么黑得没谱，要么就是红色的，和太阳在他的视网膜上留下的黑印子及红光颇为类似。</p><p>　　他的酸痛得要命的后背紧贴大地，灰烬和土的味道窜进他鼻子里。以前他闻到的都是植物或者水。他还闻出了自己的血。血味在他的鼻腔里乱窜，变成膨胀的气体一样，熏得他满脑子都是那膨胀感。</p><p>　　“一切都还是原样，”他想。五个房间开外的王座厅在表示认同。</p><p>　　“除了我，”他又想。王座厅什么也不愿表示。</p><p>　　“这里也只有我，”他对自己说。王座厅表示它欢迎他再次坐在王座上，但他没听见。</p><p>　　王座厅之所以对他有回应，因为丹帝此人正是旧伽勒尔最后的国王。这是几天后才开始叫起来的称呼，人们之所以这么叫他，是因为那头毁了大半个王都的古龙在某种意义上把丹帝也毁了。它把他顶翻在地，然后旧伽勒尔便跟着他一起翻了个个——就这样没了。正所谓王朝覆灭。他现在躺在地上，没有动弹，是因为他刚醒来不久，脑震荡还在把他的大脑和胃一起又甩又搅。只要他一抬胳膊，他的神经就对他尖叫：给我再躺两分钟！</p><p>　　他静静躺着，凝视天空。</p><p>　　两分钟后，他弯着腰在地上找起他的王冠来。</p><p>　　丹帝的王冠长这样：一个金制的太阳冠，七道光芒形成七个向上的镂空的尖顶，在实心的一圈环状区域， 每个尖顶的正下方都镶嵌着一颗雕琢成不同形状的宝石。他喜欢把嵌着蓝珀的那一面朝前，当太阳让他的王冠发光时，那颗金色与蓝色混合的圆珠子便会染上些紫色。从蓝珀开始，顺时针数过去，其余的宝石分别是长方体的橄榄石、五边的蓝宝石、菱形状的红色托帕石、水滴状的橙黄色拉长石、紫粉色的正方体碧玺、圆形的钻石和黑红色的椭圆形石榴石。每一颗宝石都会在阳光下闪烁，和金冠自身一起发亮，光线互相碰撞，产生无数色彩，美丽得令人膝盖发软。这还是他自己设计的呢，尽管有专门的设计师替他改了改细节，还往金制的部分加入了些玫瑰花图案，仿佛有金枝缠绕。</p><p>　　好吧，或许夸大了。或许这王冠只是有时会闪闪发亮到那程度吧。无论如何，此时它都没有发光。</p><p>　　或许是掉到哪片阴影下了，丹帝想。他在灰蒙蒙的庭院里转了几圈，漫不经心地四处瞥着。沿着墙边生着不少长矛蓟，花期已经过了，只剩下许多绿色的刺，他没看见王冠。原本打理得娇嫩热情的玫瑰美丽得惊人，现在则破烂得惊人，他也没看见王冠。更远处，同时肩负园艺植物与食物命运的韭葱变成了灰黑色，有不少被打折了腰，他依旧没有看见王冠。</p><p>　　他发现姑且只有那些长着白色纹路的车轴草离重灾区较远，还称得上是有生机，而他自己多少有些像那些玫瑰花丛。</p><p>　　他在哪都没有看到他的王冠。</p><p>　　他平时不太适合弯腰做这类的事，因为他总是披着那庄严的红披风。披风上端挨着他脖子和脸的毛是上好的角兔毛，他一弯腰，披风就会歪斜着垂下来，执拗地妨碍他的搜索。不过现在它已经碎得只剩小半截了，兔毛被烧得干巴巴的，有和没有一样。有没有王冠看上去也差不离了。他的盔甲脏兮兮的，在胸口那儿凹下去了一小块，就在肋骨附近，差一点就要破了，和随便哪个士兵相差不远。</p><p>　　后来索妮亚找到了他，说的第一句话是：“亏你还活着。”</p><p>　　他活着见到了别的人，说的第一句话是：“嗯，啊，是啊！”</p><p>　　由于他笑得过于没心没肺，在场所有人都白了他一眼。</p><p>　　至于那王冠嘛，他们都把它抛在脑后了。但为了消除疑惑，就此揭露它的命运：它被融化了一部分，之后又凝固了，就像城堡里的其他许多金制品一样。四天后，士兵终于整理到了这儿，其中一人在一堆瓦砾中找到了它，一块碎木板压在上头，王冠还残留的几个尖顶扎进去了几毫米，难怪丹帝没看到。那人把它交给了那驯服了古龙的英雄，而英雄把它交给了当时已经不再是国王的丹帝的弟弟，因为丹帝不在，也不会再要它了。那男孩把王冠放在他的房间里，不时睹物思兄，事情就是这样。</p><p>　　时年正值秋季。</p><p>　　在丹帝埋头寻找王冠的一小时前，拳关的龙挺直身子，攀在城堡的最高处，以塔似的姿态眺望北方。</p><p>　　他看得见拳关的人类所看不见的。在半个旧伽勒尔外的宫门，睡够了的古龙大闹一番，却只在拳关这儿引起了一阵小晃动，神经迟钝的人甚至没有丝毫察觉，他们本就是连水杯在哪都找不到的。拳关及旧伽勒尔南部绝大多数地区安然无恙，其原因正是当时大多数人都知道的那个：龙不爱和同类起纠纷。当然啦，他认识它。龙嘛。后来驯服了它的那个小英雄将会知道它的名字，但此时只有拳关的龙知道。</p><p>　　当年他还是条小龙时，古老的伽勒尔地区的龙们还会唱一首描述它的歌。</p><p>　　有几句是这么唱的：</p><p>　　　　小小人子，剑盾握在手，</p><p>　　　　无极巨龙，安然入梦中。</p><p>　　　　何人骤起念，闹醒眠者，</p><p>　　　　也不过就是，重来一次。</p><p>　　其名为《无极汰那落入地表下后我们感叹未来人类总归会弄出点儿事因而高歌》，将未来那事的始末一一预言到位，但说得又过于含糊，因此“龙歌”一词常用于形容那些看似什么都说到了，实则都是马后炮的玩意儿。</p><p>　　在龙的口中，这首歌的每一句都有十二个抑扬格，音节比伽勒尔语的任意一个译版都要多，但歌名只有短短的八个音节。当时他也会唱。谁不会呢？后来龙们不再唱，是因为他们已经唱得够多，每一条龙都知道了。他们唱这些歌大多都是为了传递信息，就和人类写信一样。</p><p>　　他哼起了那首歌。他看了一会儿，又趴了下来，蜷伏在王族的旧城堡上。它像是挂在城堡上的巨大的项链。</p><p>　　他的呼吸、伸缩的肌肉和奔流不息的血液发出巨响，声音在石头间回荡，城堡的无数个房间再次成为共鸣箱，让他的生命之声放大数百倍。在拳关的人类看来，这是一首证明他们安全的必然性的曲子。</p><p>　　他们不知道北方发生了什么事，于是继续劳作。</p><p>　　每年秋天，整个旧伽勒尔不仅忙着收获农作物，还要准备来年年初给龙的礼物。这也是传统。先王有言：人家一年无休给你干活呢，起码给点儿薪水。这一准备要从秋天的后半一直延续到冬天，他们把食物分成三部分，一部分自己留下，一部分送去王都，剩下的送去拳关。但今年，大概只剩下南方的那些村镇还在继续准备了。</p><p>　　龙在城堡上打滚，心想，说不准今年他只能拿到拳关当地人给他的一部分。他是那种身体细长而生有巨大双翼的龙，就算在高高的城堡上连续打三个滚，也能避开所有的像触角一样往外延伸的悬空走廊和脆弱的天台，还能不掉下去。从北方吹来的黑色狂风的余温让他想要飞入高空，但他没有动弹。</p><p>　　他在等待，正如王座厅，但他不是那种乐天地认为就算不切实际的事情也一定能发生的家伙。他是有预见性的，正如其他的龙。</p><p>　　“卡蜜拉，”他突然说，“你在做什么？”</p><p>　　被叫了名字的年轻人类女性正在城区的吊桥口对他招手。她身着白袖的深蓝色长裙，一副热切的模样。他等的不是她，但仍把头探过去，让她摸他的下颚前端。触碰下颚前端在龙的肢体语言中代表“尊敬而友好地说嗨”。</p><p>　　“伟大的龙，了不起的奇巴纳大人，壮丽的生物，无所不知的千里眼……”她在龙满意的眼神中打住。她抚摸他的吻后边微微凸起的刺状骨——这代表“我发誓句句属实”——然后说起正事，“动物们这两天一直躁动不安，急得人们不知所措。”</p><p>　　“那你应该早点儿来的。”</p><p>　　“我也这么说。但他们觉得不应该多打扰您。”</p><p>　　“本大爷又不是不允许嘛。好吧，至于动物……”</p><p>　　“骏鹰们突然变得格外暴躁，有好几个马夫都被爱马啄伤了。还有不少角兔发了疯，跳出栅栏跑往南方，其余的都在角落里瑟瑟发抖……唉！”</p><p>　　“嗯，”奇巴纳说。</p><p>　　“所以我们想……”</p><p>　　“比方说……”</p><p>　　“问问您是否知道发生了什么，”卡蜜拉说。</p><p>　　“也就是问奇巴纳大人有没有办法解决，”奇巴纳替她总结。</p><p>　　卡蜜拉充满感激地看着他。</p><p>　　“等着，”奇巴纳说。</p><p>　　“您说什么？”</p><p>　　“等着就好，”奇巴纳说，“再过不久就结束了，到时候角兔也会回来。要还有不肯回来的，不要往西南方找。去东南方。”</p><p>　　“它们不会去西南方吗？”</p><p>　　“那边过去就到龙巢了。动物能用基因记住很多事情，这是之一。”</p><p>　　他看向北方。卡蜜拉也看向北方。他看到的是摇摆不定的黑云，而卡蜜拉看到的是庞大结实的城堡和他的脖子。那些鳞片很厚，注定是用来抵御寒风的，就算外面结了一层冰，里面的肌肉和内脏也能安然无恙。</p><p>　　“我要休息一会儿，”他说。</p><p>　　趴下时，奇巴纳心里想着他还要花多久才能结束等待。但他其实也不是那么希望等待就此结束。好吧，一方面他觉得自己在这儿趴得也够久了，太长时间没像其他龙一样四处收集财宝——当然，知识也是财宝的一种——另一方面，他倒挺希望现在的国王能挺过这一遭的。</p><p>　　从与旧伽勒尔的国王们签了协约起，他便开始等待，直至今日。他很耐心。龙都很耐心。他们的时间几乎是无穷尽的，他们中最老的几只几乎与这片土地同岁。奇巴纳在龙中算是年轻的了，他只有千岁出头，有时他的表亲路过拳关便来看他——就只是偶尔，龙不是高社交性的生物，正相反——会在他的龙语名字后面加个“特”字，也就是“小”的意思。连起来念，他便会被他们嘻嘻哈哈地叫做华特。</p><p>　　这是伽勒尔语中最相似的发音，面对龙语时，大多数的原音都会逃跑，辅音则声称要追捕它们而跟着开溜。每逢此时，龙们都会讥笑那些满脑子都只有自己的语言的鹅蛋。</p><p>　　鹅蛋在龙语中意为“只懂得自己屁股的傻子”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>　　至于定协议一事，就这么说吧：奇巴纳是吃了经验不足的亏，才会被哄骗着签了不那么划算的协约，没在里头加上详细的贡品列表。否则他准能拿到更多的书，每年都有数不尽的人告诉他天下奇闻，现在好了，他想反悔也来不及。</p><p>　　总而言之，很久以前——确切地说，是对人类来说很久以前，对龙而言的不久前——不算久的很久以前，也就是约五百三十多年前，奇巴纳还是头小龙，初生龙崽天不怕地不怕，结果让旧伽勒尔的第二十三任国王们逮住了。当时的国王是一对双胞胎，史书有言，是他们拓展了旧伽勒尔的国土，将北部如今叫做宫门的旧伽勒尔最北端城市收入掌中。到丹帝那一代，王国的最北端是宫门，最南端的大城镇叫机擎，东西则延伸至海边。</p><p>　　史书还言，也就是他们亲自猛殴了无极汰那一顿，把它塞进了地底下，让整个旧伽勒尔得以安定数百年。这一丰功伟业被当时最优秀的编织工绣在了挂毯上，如今要是获得了奇巴纳的同意，人们还能进到拳关城堡里一睹真迹。这两位国王因此得称征服者，也叫骁狼王。</p><p>　　慢着，后来的学者拍桌大喊，啥？狼是怎么回事？哪儿都不该有狼啊？按照旧伽勒尔的传统，勇敢的人更常被比喻成狮子才对。他们不罢休地跑到出版社去，揪着编辑的领子问话，要求见作者。编辑们哪有办法啊，只得给他们付马车钱，送他们去墓园和那些墓碑吵架。</p><p>　　奇巴纳则不屑一顾：谁说史书上记的就是完整的事了？人类的观察力真是不行。</p><p>　　不过真实情况与他无关，不提也罢。无论如何，那两人老是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，把赞美的话说得天花乱坠，又是许诺给他宝物，又是告诉他协约的诸多其他好处，还将他们所规划的未来描述给他听。当时他仍是自由身，只是碍于他们送的那些书和画册而不便离开。将来，我们的后代会将这个王国变成繁荣的天堂，他们中黑发的那个告诉他。</p><p>　　“不是后代也行，”金发的那个补充。</p><p>　　“不是后代也可以，”黑发的那个附和。</p><p>　　“别学我说话，”金发的那个说。</p><p>　　“谁学你了？好笑，我只是说迟了一步，”黑发的那个冲他皱鼻子。金发的那个开始猛烈地转眼珠子。黑发的那个继续说，“总之这儿会成为无须畏惧黑夜的天堂。你看好了，我们人类是说到做到。”</p><p>　　“哎呀，”奇巴纳说，“这样啊。”</p><p>　　奇巴纳从没告诉他们他不相信。但他总归是留下了。或许是那两人说“天堂”时的样子令他升起了一丝向往，也说不定是别的……好吧，好吧，就是这个原因。人类的天堂到底会是什么样的？他思忖着，趴在了拳关城堡上，能裹住他全身的巨大翅膀被子似的，盖住了小半边屋顶，等他长大后，他能缠在整个圆屋顶上，翅膀则能盖住大半。</p><p>　　天堂？他想。</p><p>　　天堂，他耸耸肩。</p><p>　　那两位国王在城堡维修结束后把那块地方留给了他，自己则带着先王们的画像洋洋洒洒地往北迁去，平均每年回来一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>　　一小部分人从王都或王都附近的亲朋好友哪儿收到消息，提早知道了英雄一事，但大部分人都是等丹帝本人站在了他们面前才知道王国已经不复存在了。他们震惊得下巴直往下掉，顺着地心引力被拉到脱臼。</p><p>　　奇巴纳不知道他说了什么。他没什么兴趣听。他要是非要让自己竖起耳朵去听新城区最南端的声音，那他就得先拨开旧城区和新城区其他地方的声音。这事颇为麻烦，还得用上魔法，他觉得不听也罢。再者，他光凭想象就能清楚地推断出丹帝的演说的大致内容。虽说不至于能精确到每一句，但只是稍作预估，再蒙上一两句，简直是小菜一碟。因此他又打了个滚，翻了个身，面朝北方去了。他的尾巴垂在城堡的大门口，无意中与老吊桥原本的位置重叠，乍一看还以为是一座长着鳞片、个性极强的棕黑色新桥，就是人们走上去时总会祈祷它别自作主张决定他们到底打心眼里想要往前走还是往下走的那种。</p><p>　　比起丹帝演说的内容，奇巴纳更在意他走过的路线。这个大问题包括三个小问题，分别为：什么时候出发的？往哪个方向走的？期间做了什么？除此外，还有一个额外的问题在他脑中游荡，不时地问他一句：这家伙是怎么安然无恙到达的？</p><p>　　此时，无极汰那一事已过去了近两个月。</p><p>　　丹帝是四十八天前出发的，普通人直线前进，只需要一星期就能到达。这时长准能说明什么他们说不清的事。</p><p>　　不过其实最该提一嘴的是狗。</p><p>　　无极汰那一发怒，角兔便吓疯了。它们虽长着长角，但和鹿一样，它们的角是用来防御或显摆的，唯一的不同处在于，角兔不管雌雄都会长角，只有大小不同。它们不过是一群柔弱的食草动物，一听见无极汰那发怒的声音便吓破了胆。实话实说吧，角兔饲养者们早该有准备的。那群小家伙要不是吓得一路飞奔，然后一骨碌摔倒在树桩前，又因为用角当刹车时磨坏了它们引以为豪的角而大发脾气，就此忘了恐惧，要么就是一股酸苦劲涌上心头，一蹬腿，呜咕喊罢便一命呜呼，活活吓死。所有饲养者都应该知道怎么不浪费生命。</p><p>　　骏鹰还好。它们是杂食性动物，不至于那么敏感。它们不需要那么敏感也能活得好好的，因为它们的天敌除了龙就只有作为祖先的狮鹫。这二者都是容易发出大声响的家伙，只需多注意就躲得过。对无极汰那一事，它们只是同时作为捕食者（当然不是捕龙）与被捕食者（当然是被龙捕）而神经紧张，满脑子想着的都是找地儿发泄一下，或者磨磨爪子和喙，再或者去哪儿跑上几圈，回忆一下它们风驰电掣跑个不停时的脚感。想或做这些能让它们放松下来，但实际上要让它们觉得安心很简单，马夫只需将它们的后半身慢慢用沙子埋起来，十分钟后再把它们挖出来，到那时他们双方就能冷静谈话了。此举原理在于重量和稳定感会唤起它们作为马的那一半记忆，可惜的是，直到三十七年后才有人发现这个诀窍。</p><p>　　猫表示不在乎。它们知道这事与它们毫不相干。</p><p>　　狗当时也吓得不行。它们没有骏鹰那么强大，也不像猫，那些猫比起神经兮兮地到处跑更想睡觉，或仰躺着让人类搓肚皮，也就只有逃跑的角兔从它们身边经过时激起了它们的一点儿反应，捕猎者本能当当当地响着，催它们往那些慌里慌张的兔子的脖子咬上几口。狗充满了警惕心和谋略，恨不得像角兔一样撒腿就跑，溜得远远的。它们的狼祖先的血液在体内沸腾，冲它们大喊：傻子，还不溜？危机感让狗毛直竖，牙齿发痒。但它们这些狼的后代最终还是对祖先们说：别，算了吧，要是我们走了，人类得多可怜……人类听了准会发出一声哼。什么？我们会害怕？你们走了我们就不知所措？说什么笑话呢。但事实如此，只是当事人自己不知道罢了。狗们坚定而满怀慈爱地留下，待在屋子的角落里发毒誓要保护它们的屋子。应该说它们确实做到了。</p><p>　　不奇怪来自旧伽勒尔南部地区的诗人后来多爱歌颂狗。</p><p>　　至于人嘛，人就那样。没什么好说的。</p><p>　　不得不说，有不少人已经忘了两个月前的鸡飞狗跳，只纳闷为啥寄到北方的信全没了回音，商人也一去不复返。冬天逐渐逼近，偶尔气温会跌落到令人绝望的个位数，然后又若无其事地要人们脱下棉衣，再度穿回长袖单衣，却又伺机再次让温度来一次猛跌，好玩弄玩弄大伙儿的心情。拳关人已经分好了粮食和税收中要交给王都的份，却因为那些走了两个月不止的那些家伙而犹豫起来。当地管事的贵族心里琢磨着，认定平民出了事算小，东西丢了算大，因此索性不等到王室公文不动身，结果等来的却是国王本人。</p><p>　　准确地说，是前国王本人。整个拳关炸开了锅，就连已经听过小道消息的人也吃惊到决定回去再睡一觉，指不定睡醒后就发现先前不过是梦一场。大多数人都不愿相信自己无家可归了，更重要是连他们的国王都无家可归了，然后在睡醒后突然发现，什么？不是无家可归？别人为他们慢慢地解释清楚：没错，旧伽勒尔王国是毁灭了……什么？不、不、不，我们还有王国，还是有身份的……不对，旧伽勒尔王国是毁灭了，但是——你听我说完。他们无奈地翻着手比划。对，国王陛下决定去四处游历，谁知道他准备做什么。现在拳关属于新伽勒尔王国啦……不、不、不，国王陛下已经不是国王了，还这么叫他是因为我们觉得他无论如何都还是我们的国王。但我们现在的国王是那个和骁狼双王一样英勇的大英雄尤丽，她来自更南边那个小王国……什么？你认识她？</p><p>　　解释的人决定去再睡一觉。</p><p>　　说到睡觉，这些天，奇巴纳睡得都不是很好。卡蜜拉或她的双胞胎妹妹阿莉亚来找他说话时，他老是哈欠连天，弄得她们偷笑不止。和她们一起工作的还有一个男孩，比她俩都要小。男孩常常得意洋洋地跑来给奇巴纳看他的诸多发现，比方说贝壳的不同模样啊，水生植物的素描啊……奇巴纳则对他说：“做得好，塞巴斯汀，”并教他画其他贝壳的样子，但没有像其他的龙一样说什么“贝壳会思考，因此不能吃”这类会令人类糊涂的话。</p><p>　　塞巴斯汀有点儿像只非常幼小的龙，不过几十岁的那种。前天他笃定地问奇巴纳：“您最近是不是心事多多？”</p><p>　　“有点吧，”奇巴纳说。</p><p>　　“您别担心，”塞巴斯汀说，“反正您不管遇到什么事都能解决的。”</p><p>　　“我倒不是那么担心自己。有个家伙让我多少有点放不下心来……”奇巴纳皱起了鼻子，“本大爷干嘛对他放不下心啊？”</p><p>　　塞巴斯汀迷茫地看着他。他把身子蜷成一团，用翅膀裹了起来。这动作的意思是“我要休息了”。</p><p>　　“没什么，”奇巴纳说，“那家伙总会来的。”</p><p>　　这话指的可不是过去的记忆，但它们完全不看气氛，总变成梦来纠缠他，就连如此新鲜的这段也出现过一次。有时他恍恍忽忽的，几次身临其境地梦见旧伽勒尔的前一任国王来找他，和他商量什么时候让丹帝在他这儿锻炼几年，好让王室的传统延续下去，但主要是让前任国王本人能和他的王妃多腻歪一段时间。</p><p>　　那是二十年前的事，四年后国王驾崩，丹帝继承王位，小国王的母亲当了五年的摄政王。</p><p>　　巧合的是，约两三年前发生过和这几乎一模一样的事情，只不过当时没有人想到。</p><p>　　奇巴纳的记性很好，正如所有的龙。每当他回忆往事，他都和在现场重新经历一回似的。说实话，有时这样颇有些累龙。他又见到了一次哭丧着脸的小孩，三次面容惆怅的妇人，两次和他聊天时打了喷嚏的前任国王，还有他没数有多少次的凝视着他的十来岁的丹帝。他倒很少想起其他的国王，几乎都是最近的那位。他抖抖尾巴尖，转了个身，这次把脑袋搁在了南边，弯曲的尾巴指向东北方。他在等待中又睡了过去，前两层眼睑一起合上，为他带来适合小憩的亮度恰好的黑暗。</p><p>　　在半睡半醒中，他又做起了梦。他看到十四年前的小不点丹帝，那小孩喜欢躺在他身边睡，他就只好把厚厚的、柔软的、不会漏进一丁点儿风的翅膀给他当被子盖。当时丹帝已经在拳关市待了两年，距离他的成人礼还有三年。三年后，丹帝还没有停止长高，脸上光溜溜的，甚至还没开始变声，但眼睛已经和那些说要当骑士的二十来岁的成年人一样，闪烁着令许多人类不由自主低下头的光亮。</p><p>　　这小孩还真是不一般，奇巴纳心想。他是当之无愧的见多识广者。每一代的国王都在拳关生活过五年。从十岁到十五岁。每一代都这样。从稚嫩的小孩到真正可以被称为王室成员，甚至是国王。十岁的时候被送过来，十五岁时被接走。就这样。每一回都这样。但丹帝嘛，就算是在特别到让人们惦记好几十年、上百年的那些国王中，他也是格外特别的一个。好比说……呃……人尽皆知的那点，也就是足以解释奇巴纳对丹帝前往拳关的路线感到好奇的那点：当他说要从宫门去拳关时，要是放他一个人走，他或许会直接走到海对面的铠岛去，甚至不觉得过海这件事对于在同一个岛屿内的两个城市而言离谱到没边。</p><p>　　奇巴纳咕哝着笑了起来，他把爪子塞到身子底下，喉咙一颤一颤地发出轻轻的哼笑声，然后继续做他的梦。那是真事。当时丹帝要回去参加成人礼，和奇巴纳说他要给他妈妈一个惊喜，奇巴纳还没来得及阻止呢，那小孩便兴冲冲地拿着地图往北边跑去。第二年年初，他戴着王冠出现，俊俏如最了不起的画像。他在祭龙仪式结束后贴到奇巴纳的耳边，悄悄说当时他迷路了整整三星期，差点回到了拳关。</p><p>　　真的，奇巴纳可不知道当时发生了什么。他让丹帝打住了，觉得不知道为妙。要是知道了，他大概就难以再在想起时用翅膀挡着脸咯咯笑个不停。有时他还会想起——或者梦见另外一个样子的十五岁的丹帝，就是在他离开拳关之前的样子。那个丹帝仍旧爱躺在奇巴纳身边睡，有时候趴着，有时候趴在奇巴纳的身上，睡着睡着却滑下去，一头栽在翅膀里。醒来后，他跑到奇巴纳的面前，和现在相比还算薄的少年人的身子格外吸引目光，两只皮手套夹在他的左边胳肢窝下，那头鬃毛似的头发看起来柔顺而蓬松，下巴的胡子还是那么富有个性，他说……他说……</p><p>　　呃。</p><p>　　呃？胡子？皮手套？</p><p>　　“在远处就看到你在睡觉了。”丹帝摸着龙鼻子说道。这动作的意思是“嗨，你好吗”。</p><p>　　奇巴纳醒了过来，十五岁的丹帝和二十六岁的丹帝重叠混合在一起的影像终于消失，只留下了二十六岁的那个。他用鼻子打了个小哈欠，然后轻轻地咬住那只手。这动作的意思是“你怎么回事”。</p><p>　　他舔了舔手心，分辨了一会儿味道。这动作没有意思，只是在尝味道。丹帝尝起来十分健康，活蹦乱跳的，只是心境不那么平和，好像是……嗯……奇巴纳分辨了一会儿，觉得那像是茫然。</p><p>　　他张开嘴。丹帝收回了手，在衣服上擦了擦。</p><p>　　“怎么老半天才来？”奇巴纳问，“本大爷都睡好几觉了。”</p><p>　　“我不小心迷路了。”丹帝说。</p><p>　　“啊哈，”奇巴纳说，“不意外。”</p><p>　　“稍微有点迷路而已。”</p><p>　　“是啊。”</p><p>　　“真的。”</p><p>　　“好啦，好啦，”奇巴纳耐心地说。</p><p>　　丹帝看上去有些脸红。“我不当国王这件事已经和其他地方的人都说过了，就差这里……”</p><p>　　奇巴纳体贴而理解地看着他，只有眼睛在笑个不停。</p><p>　　丹帝当作没看到。</p><p>　　“我输给无极汰那了，”丹帝说，“你应该知道的吧。”</p><p>　　“是啊。还记得你小时候本大爷唱过的那首歌吗？伽勒尔译名很长的那个？”</p><p>　　“嗯……你们的歌都有很长很长的伽勒尔译名。不过我知道你说的是哪首。”</p><p>　　“反正你得知道，”奇巴纳说，“历史就是不断重复的。总有谁会输。”</p><p>　　“是啊，”丹帝说。</p><p>　　“所以这些事情都没什么的。”</p><p>　　“是啊。”</p><p>　　“你很了不起了。”</p><p>　　“是吗？”</p><p>　　龙脖子往前伸了些。</p><p>　　“是啊，”奇巴纳说。</p><p>　　他低下头，让丹帝和他的脸颊贴了一会儿。他的本意是让那个人类爬上他的脖子，好把他搬到屋顶上去。但丹帝没有动。</p><p>　　“新的国王怎么样？”片刻后，他问。</p><p>　　“我觉得他们会有一个优秀的统治者，”丹帝说。</p><p>　　“那看来旧伽勒尔王国会好好地继续延续下去，”奇巴纳说，“一直到地老天荒之类的。我嘛，虽然是帮不上你了，但也就在这里待着，毕竟我答应了你的祖先，呃，或者说是身份上的祖先。……你怎么了？”</p><p>　　丹帝沉默了一会儿。</p><p>　　他抚摸奇巴纳的脖子，在吻部上下来回摩擦，然后摸到了奇巴纳的下巴。奇巴纳喜欢被摸那儿。丹帝听见了庞大的肌肉群放松叹息的声音。</p><p>　　但他自己的肌肉却绷得紧紧的。</p><p>　　他想了一会儿。</p><p>　　“不再有旧伽勒尔王国了，”他故作轻松地说，“这可不是什么王朝更迭啊，奇巴纳。尤丽才是这场隐形战争中的胜利者。”</p><p>　　奇巴纳瞪着眼睛看他。</p><p>　　“旧伽勒尔不复存在，现有的一切都将成为她的新伽勒尔王国的一部分，”丹帝继续说，“你除外。你和王室的协约到这里就结束了。协约上是这么说的吧，奇巴纳？一直到旧伽勒尔分崩离析为止。现在就是结束的时刻……嗯……我结束了她的历史。但尤丽会是一个好国王的。我看得出来。你一直都很认同我的观察力，是吧？按照我的观察——再加上我的弟弟，那个突然间长大了似的赫普也认为她会是个好国王。我觉得已经没有什么问题了。那个赫普，他冲到了无极汰那面前。他和我说尤丽是他在南边的化朗认识的，我听了都大吃一惊。原来就是那个女孩子！我想。我们有一次去拜访那里的国王，赫普和她聊得很来劲。没有想到她如此有声望，以至于所有人都愿意承认她所建立的王国。总而言之，现在我是自由身了！虽然我还是会想着自己是国王之类的……奇巴纳。奇巴纳？”</p><p>　　他多喊了几次。</p><p>　　奇巴纳避开他的手，抬起脑袋，耸了耸肩。</p><p>　　“啊，是吗，”他说。</p><p>　　“就是这样。”丹帝说。</p><p>　　“挺好的。”</p><p>　　“你也自由了。”</p><p>　　“一直如此，从未变过啊，”奇巴纳说。</p><p>　　他们对视了一会儿，在说了许多话后彼此都有些茫然。</p><p>　　他们的声音钻进城堡的石头缝里，回荡又回荡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p><p>　　顺便一说，拳关的特产有这么几个：</p><p>　　骏鹰（这是传统，当地的贵族们说，以至于有了这么一句宣传语：千里之行始于足下，拳关骏鹰替您减半。事实上，的确如此。在拳关建立之前，骏鹰就已经在这儿繁衍生息了，如今全伽勒尔的骏鹰——在此专指非野生的那些——都是最早那匹骏鹰的后代，而说到好骏鹰，无论哪个王国都只会想着从拳关购买。更早一些时候，拳关这块地方主要是狮鹫的领地，但随着人类来往的增加，狮鹫便开始对这块地方不屑一顾。它们离开了，留下它们和马生下的后代。后来人类前来驯服了一批骏鹰，惹得狮鹫们最初觉得人类是有预谋的。但后来它们飞来一看，发现那些两脚兽都乐衷于傻呼呼地抚摸骏鹰，或是捧着它们的脸亲个不停，便认定人类的智商普遍并不出众，顶多称得上凑合，不可能有脑子策划。人类世界的一场大危机就这样安然飘过，和云一样，半点都没挨近他们。然而事实与狮鹫设想的正好相反。当时旧伽勒尔的几个聪明脑袋发现了那些狮鹫和它们的骏鹰孩子，便生了歹心。可以说狮鹫和其他乐衷于抚摸或亲吻骏鹰的人类都被他们玩弄了，然而事到如今，大伙儿都安于现状，懒得跑去墓地找那群人的麻烦，也懒得彻夜研究找出他们的后代并专程骚扰他们了）；</p><p>　　甜品（此特产得益于拳关的旧王都身份。当时有一代国王格外喜爱甜品，声称需要大量的甜食来保持大脑稳定运作，否则就要在城堡高台当众跳下，惹出一桩大尴尬事。为了安抚这位国王，当时的拳关几乎所有厨师都会做一两道甜点。他们把甜品带进王宫，希望自己的手艺能被认可。其中几个成为了御用甜品师，就此将拳关甜品带入了黄金时代，而落选的那些也因为进过王宫而得意，在城里开了自己的甜品店，顾客络绎不绝。后来那些厨师的手艺代代相传，便逐渐成了拳关的传统。当然，不乏有想借机下毒的人混入厨师中，然而那位国王在被毒死之前便因为糖尿病和心脏衰竭而一命呜呼，害得杀手中有极大一部分人当时对王室颇有微词。不过话又说回来了，那位国王倒是使得拳关人不敢吃太多甜品。老爸老妈们总会把他们的老爸老妈们教训他们的话说给孩子听：一餐一蛋糕，医生叹不停）；</p><p>　　伽勒尔地区最早的银行（此条同上。由于王都这样那样，因此这样那样。不同之处在于时间早晚，银行业发展于迁都约五百年后，因此总得来说，大伙儿感谢的是奇巴纳这条龙。马洛科蒙银行本想把本部设在宫门，因为他们和旧伽勒尔王室有交易，是借用王室护卫来当保安的。然而定址前的某日，一位负责勘察的员工站在拳关的老城堡前，瞅瞅那巨龙，又瞅瞅城堡斜边上不远处的空地——此处的不远处指的也是针对于奇巴纳的不远处——忽然福至心灵，心想，我们根本没必要跑宫门玩人挤人游戏啊！她想的完全没错，众所周知，龙对于自己的财宝是非守护不可的）；</p><p>　　幽灵（此条仍旧同上。不过，所谓的幽灵并不是真正的幽灵，或者说起码不全是。谁知道呢，人们都在说幽灵的时候就真假难辨了。拳关人口中的幽灵主要有两个意思，其一是称呼那些第一次征服无极汰那时死去的亡魂，其二仅仅是代指几百年来发生在老城区和城堡附近的诡谲现象，二者一同催生了一条专门创作鬼故事的产业链，其中包括许多作家、剧作家、画家、雕刻家、吟游诗人、家具商、花农和玩偶制作者等。不能否认，的确有人在描述亲眼看到的幽灵时说得栩栩如生，还有足够多的证人能够证明其话之真，但是——幽灵？拜托，别闹了。然而这么回话的人大多不久后都声称自己也遇到了幽灵……不，世上不会真有这玩意儿的）；</p><p>　　苹果（此条参见骏鹰。在拳关建立之前这样这样，人类那样那样。如今在拳关城区的西侧，一条较窄的马车路从城门口弯曲着进入山间，途经骏鹰驿站与望不到尽头的苹果林。起初还有更多的苹果树，拳关人甚至会将苹果树种在城区里，于是苹果树也成了行道树，每逢收获季，道路便会变得拥堵不堪，果农在偷苹果的人群里竭斯底里地宣布自己对苹果树的所有权，可惜苹果听不懂他的话，觉得只要有人摘它，它就该和树挥手告别。后来是管事的人专门买了一批苹果树补偿给果农，种到新城区的西南方，果农和其他市民才总算握手言和。老城区里保留了大部分苹果树，人们已经不再抢着摘果子了。按照传统，只有当红得美艳动人又甜得令人肚子直叫的苹果结满枝头，个个熟得适合摘下来直接吃，人们才能开始摘果子。他们会举行一场延续一至两天的宴会——具体时间要看当年的收成——厨师们将这些免费的果子做成苹果派、果酱、烤苹果或苹果烧肉，当天的每一道菜中都会有苹果，喝的也都是去年酿的苹果酒。桌子摆满老城区，拳关人称之为苹果节，要想参加就必须带上自己用苹果做的美食，无论男女老少、尊贵或卑贱、外地人与否，都一律平等对待。要有哪个饿鬼或顽童提前偷摘了苹果，即便他们一样能够参加宴会，也得在被抓到后接受惩罚。他们通常都被会派去在苹果节上干杂活）。</p><p>　　不出名的那些就随它们去吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p><p>　　当然也不能忘了龙。</p><p>　　回头望去，丹帝依然能看见趴在城堡顶上的巨龙。</p><p>　　他不知道奇巴纳能不能看见他。</p><p>　　离开宫门时，他摘下披风，换上了平时不忙国王的事时穿的衣服。他就是这么喊的，“国王的事”，就好像它们不完全是他的事。</p><p>　　红底色的上衣表面绣着玫瑰花的图纹，肩膀处像盔甲一样往外延伸，衣领和袖口分别缝着牛皮和山羊皮。要从衣着上把他和其他贵族区分开颇有难度，何况他披着斗篷，头和衣服都被遮住了。</p><p>　　那气味呢？他想。</p><p>　　他闻了闻自己的胳膊，发现人类的鼻子压根不适合用来分辨细微的气味差异。</p><p>　　但他闻到了龙的口水味，充满了火的气息和咸味。那是他熟悉的味道。他的记忆被唤醒，恍然间带他短暂地回到了十来岁时的日子。然后又回来。他们在他十五岁后便疏于联络了，不过这话也仅仅适用于常人的思维。至于他们俩，龙嘛，觉得十年短如一日，前国王嘛，老埋头想着正在做的事，感觉不到时间流逝。他们都觉得挺好的。不过这儿还有另外一个事实：丹帝想起奇巴纳时，想到的大多不是他们每年年初的那一次会面，而是他十岁到十五岁的一千八百多天。</p><p>　　一千八百多天啊。他从个小孩变成了大人。</p><p>　　丹帝再次回头望去。龙仍在那儿。他离开了老城区，往西和新城区熙熙攘攘的居民们混杂在一起。先前他们听了他的叙述，现在仍惊慌失措得不行，看来还需要一段时间才能缓和。但他有什么错啊？他也不是自己愿意才被摔到地上震晕过去的。</p><p>　　“这里就和以前一样，”他自言自语道。</p><p>　　路上，几匹拉车的马瞄了他一眼，也偶有人牵着骏鹰路过，低头礼貌地请他让开，而他想起拴在城门口的马厩里的爱马。那是一头棕红色的骏鹰，健壮而勇敢，一双鹰翅能让他眨眼间飞到上千米的高空。任谁一看都知道那是他属于哪个人。但他总是对丹帝不太放心。好比说那当下，当丹帝正在人群中琢磨该往哪儿走才能到达时——没错，不是“更快到达”，而是“到达”——他的爱马正紧张兮兮地在门口踱步，恨不得冲进城里，把丹帝拉出来。</p><p>　　他没有动。</p><p>　　丹帝没有动。</p><p>　　奇巴纳没有动。</p><p>　　人来人往，车来车往，仿佛和他们处在不同的世界里。</p><p>　　丹帝又一次回头望去。奇巴纳趴在城堡顶上，好像打了个哈欠，把头埋进了翅膀里。</p><p>　　远处传来叫卖声，说着类似于“国破人亡，清仓大甩卖”之类的话。丹帝觉得这话说的有点儿太重了，但他也没有能反驳的，抛开惯性思维后把那个词拆开来看，其实说得也没错。他孤零零地站在那儿。从他十五岁离开拳关起，他就不再算作是拳关的人了。对他而言，最符合“家”的标准的地方在宫门，但也只是较为符合标准而已，再说如今那儿也不算是他的家了。前不久他声称自己是自由身，实际上也不过就是个流浪者。算是吧。他变得好奇起来，吟游诗人都是如何安排自己的生活的？</p><p>　　实际上，若要追根溯源，他的老家和那个尤丽一样，都在化朗。这说的是他祖先的家。奇巴纳说得没错，历史就是这样重复出现的。一件事发生过一次，就会发生第二次。</p><p>　　真的是这样吗？他突然又开始疑惑。或许这只是奇巴纳安慰他的方法。但他为什么要费心想出人类爱听的话呢？他操这份心做什么？尽管的确他们在一起生活过五年——准确地说，是奇巴纳照顾过他五年，或从另一个角度说，是他当过五年龙的人质。就看是从谁的角度说了。</p><p>　　那头龙为什么不离开？丹帝纳闷地想。</p><p>　　我为什么不离开？丹帝更纳闷了。</p><p>　　几张脸疑惑地打量他，似乎就快从那遮着小半张脸的斗篷中认出他。</p><p>　　他不知道该往哪儿走。这倒不是说他不知道该往哪个方向走才能走回城门口，大不了找人问路就是。他多少已经习惯了自己在地理上长久不变的迷路状态，或许这要归结于他的童年时期。一个王子的童年是总会被人跟着的童年。你要么被谁跟着，要么跟着谁，大多时候都是前者，不过只要你要去某个你不知道在哪里，但你知道的确存在的地方，就总有人对你鞠躬，说：“请跟我来。”因此这不是地理上的问题。他的问题在于内心。或者说精神。也可能是心脏或是嘴的问题。先前他大咧咧地说自己是自由身之类的话，但他望着这突然间庞大得过了头的世界，一时间无处可去，竟觉得恐慌了起来。他哪有路可问啊？</p><p>　　但他知道要是他真就这样停下了，那才叫做真的无处可去。换而言之，他不走不行。于是他慌张地迈开脚往前走，离那头龙越来越远。</p><p>　　方向自会去寻找他吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7</strong>
</p><p>　　这是一种无比神奇的生物，他们生活在水中，在空中，在森林中，在城市中……要么令人大开眼界，要么叫人震惊到吞下眼珠子。</p><p>　　在龙学博士索妮亚的另一本著作中，前言是这么开头的。她换了行，接着写道：</p><p>　　具体态度取决于你对人类之外的智慧生物的接受度。如果你认为普通的马会和骏鹰一样思考今天、明天与昨天的早餐的差异，并以在地上画图的方式向你点一份午餐，或认为迟早有一天自己养的狗能说人类的语言，那你就容易留下大开眼界的第一印象。否则，你要么容易因为震撼或恐惧而发疯，要么容易被壮丽到呕吐并怀疑自身存在的必要性。</p><p>　　这就是龙，她总结道。这也是那本著作的标题。</p><p>　　《这就是龙》写于无极汰那一役后，瞬间成为了年度畅销书，风靡新伽勒尔，一时间，代书成了热门职业，但由于要他们念《这就是龙》的人太多，代书们索性安排了固定的时间和场次，借用剧院或其他地方同时给多人念书，只收门票钱。索妮亚写得风趣简洁，尽管在学术界中被评价为“就那样的枕边科普读物”，但不可否认，她的著作的确为伽勒尔的龙洗清了污名，毕竟人类总有以一概全的毛病，非得有谁站出来说“事实并非如此”不可。在此书中，她主要用旧伽勒尔的奇巴纳举例，由于他在伽勒尔地区大大小小的王国中都格外出名，富有声望，这方法尤其显得聪明。因此，她在前言的前一页正中间写道：</p><p>　　献给合同到期的我们的龙，现在他属于别处了。</p><p>　　实际上，当她写这句话时，她没有想过“别处”真是某个具体的地方。</p><p>　　去拳关找奇巴纳时她心想，或许我根本见不到他。三个月前，丹帝向他们宣布他的行程（总之要去拳关，他说。之所以用“总之”，因为他自己也明白迷路的高可能性），那当下她就知道了：奇巴纳不再是他们的龙了，就像他们也不再属于他们自己的王国一样。不过说到底，签了协约就算是有从属关系了吗？马车载着她驶向拳关，把她颠得老想着这件事。打个比方，能说在图书馆的书与借书者之间有过短暂的从属关系吗？驾驶老板给的马车的马车夫和马车呢？租借骏鹰的人和骏鹰之间呢？</p><p>　　她在途中换乘骏鹰了。</p><p>　　从宫门到拳关有一段路格外颠簸，以至于几乎没有人愿意坐马车经过。人人都去借骏鹰或马，或是乘自己的爱马过那段路，因此也没有人去修整路面。如此循环个几十年，路上都又长出了草。索妮亚抱着在那当下可能短暂属于她但也可能不属于她的骏鹰驿站的骏鹰，把脸贴在那些棕色的羽毛上。她低下头看地面，忽然就想出了前言的第二段。</p><p>　　骏鹰飞得快又稳。风大声呼啸，拳关近在眼前。</p><p>　　她远远地看到了那头龙。</p><p>　　在城堡上待了五百多年后，他几乎已经是城堡的一部分了。城堡的石头屋顶被磨得发亮，反射出龙鳞的深棕色。奇巴纳身上也映着发亮的青石色。他如此壮丽——混合着那种会让他用后腿骚痒的自在的懒洋洋，而这反增了一份亲切感——以至于壮丽一词如今几乎只用来形容龙或有龙感的东西。</p><p>　　索妮亚大吃一惊。她吃惊不是因为她仍旧被龙的壮丽击中，又有好一阵子无法呼吸，也不是因为从上方看时龙和城堡的一致性竟让人觉得如此强烈，同样不是因为她突然再度想到，丹帝究竟是怎么在这里生活五年还心平气和的，更别说拳关人（答案很简单，多看多习惯。再说了，拳关人的心脏都比较结实的，没点儿极端的刺激便不会出事。据统计，拳关人得心脏方面疾病的概率在新旧伽勒尔王国都是最低的。至于丹帝，就像索妮亚本人在另一本书中所言：总不能期待这些家伙和普通人走同一条路嘛）。这些不算什么，她已经料到了，不足称奇。她吃惊是因为奇巴纳还在那儿，好像什么也没发生过似的。</p><p>　　要是哪天奇巴纳突然飞没了影，拳关人一定会震惊到无以复加，她想。</p><p>　　事实上，就在两个月后，拳关人震惊到无以复加。什么？城堡缺了一部分？是谁做的？谁偷走了半个城堡？他们慌慌张张地聚到城堡前，叫来最有智慧和名望的那个老人。早上七点半，老人搀着拐杖从新城区来到城堡前，仰起头，庄重地打量了一会儿。</p><p>　　她咳了一声。</p><p>　　“你们站在这么前能看到啥啊？”她骂道。</p><p>　　说罢，她嘀嘀咕咕，转身就走。她气喘吁吁地被背上城墙。黑压压的民众跟着她如蚂蚁般涌上去，上不去的便围在城墙边，等着上头的人传话。几个贵族派去的密探混入其中，有两人甚至偷偷挤到了城墙上格外靠近老人的位置。</p><p>　　老人趴在年轻人的背上，努力抬起有好几层的沉重的眼皮，望向城堡。</p><p>　　她凝视片刻。</p><p>　　“啊！呃！呜啊呃！”她突然尖叫道，“啊咕呃！”</p><p>　　“什么？您说什么？”年轻人问。</p><p>　　“咕噜呃咕啊！”她继续尖叫，举起颤抖的手。</p><p>　　“她说什么？方言吗？”年轻人哆嗦着问旁边的人。</p><p>　　“呃，我觉得她只是在尖叫而已，”那人回答。</p><p>　　“哦，”年轻人顿时松了口气，“那我没错过什么。”</p><p>　　“呃啊啊，噢！呃，啊，噜噜……龙走了！”她尖声喊出了完整的句子，然后因为突发心脏病而一晕不醒。</p><p>　　那之后又过了六天，索妮亚受邀去研究龙巢（即城堡屋顶）时知道了这事。她和在空中见到奇巴纳时一样吃惊，有过之而无不及。不过，准确说来，当她坐在骏鹰背上看见那个奇巴纳时，她除了吃惊外还有些困惑。</p><p>　　十几分钟后，她站在圆屋顶边的一个平台上问奇巴纳：“丹帝还没有来吗？”</p><p>　　她想说的其实是“您怎么还在这儿”。她当然没有忘记礼节，先赞扬了他一番才开始说正事。</p><p>　　奇巴纳耸了耸翅膀根。</p><p>　　“他来过了，”他说，“他说你们都归另一个王国管了。”</p><p>　　“啊哦。嗯，这么说也没错啦。”</p><p>　　“什么？”</p><p>　　“我只是觉得归谁管这个说法有点怪啦。”</p><p>　　“还好吧，”奇巴纳琢磨了一会儿那个词组。</p><p>　　“您不觉得‘归某人管’听上去像是冷冰冰地拥有某个物品吗？”</p><p>　　“我们倒是会说‘被谁收服’，意思是‘与某人建立情感上的关系，从而获得好处’。差不多吧？”</p><p>　　“好像，嗯，”索妮亚委婉地说，“有那么一点儿接近。”</p><p>　　她的手比划出代表着“差很大”的动作。奇巴纳思忖片刻。</p><p>　　“反正本大爷是自由身，人类的那些概念不关我事啦，”他说。</p><p>　　“也就是说，”索妮亚问，“您觉得之前您是属于旧伽勒尔王国的吗？”</p><p>　　奇巴纳发出了沉思的声音。他的声音让贴着他的脖子的石头产生共振，发出了微弱的轰鸣。</p><p>　　“你又是怎么想的呢？”他反问。</p><p>　　“我？”</p><p>　　“对。”</p><p>　　“嗯，您还没有离开这里，我觉得您应该是那么想的……”她看到了奇巴纳玩味的眼神，“也可能不是。但按我的推断，您现在一定在等着什么——没错！丹帝说了什么吗？”</p><p>　　“那个丹帝什么也没说。”</p><p>　　“一声不吭倒的确是他的风格……他说要来找您的时候，我都觉得好吃惊呢。不如说真的是吓了一跳！他突然就宣布……”</p><p>　　“他说了？”奇巴纳突然问道。</p><p>　　“对啊。”</p><p>　　“好吧。我从不觉得有被谁拥有过。还有什么要问的吗？”</p><p>　　索妮亚拿出纸笔。</p><p>　　“噢，”奇巴纳说。</p><p>　　“我啊，想写一本有关龙的书，”她热切地说。</p><p>　　“你问吧，自作聪明小姐，”他大声说。</p><p>　　“谢谢您，自我中心阁下，”她也大声说。然后立刻补充道：“无意冒犯。”</p><p>　　当然，奇巴纳并不在意。他不是那一类非要人类服从命令不可的龙。夜晚降临，他用尾巴把索妮亚送下屋顶，随后琢磨起她说的从属关系一事。他可不觉得自己属于旧伽勒尔王国。他和那对双胞胎国王签了协约，留在拳关，只因为他把这事当作一种投资。所以或许应该反过来说，他有一定可能性认为旧伽勒尔王国属于他。</p><p>　　不对，他想。他仔细想了想那句话，发现它在自己心中没能激起任何一点儿波澜。他看着夜晚的拳关，天才刚黑不久，蜡烛、龙心草的光亮闪烁着，橙色的，金色的，红色的，加了灯罩的白色的。闭上一层眼睑看，屋子与街道宛如地上银河。他看得清这座城的每一个角落，从贵族宅邸窗户内下半身贴在一起的那两个人，到阴暗的街角那正在挠脖子的老头，他看见索妮亚正沿着这个世纪修建的大道走向新城区，她在那儿订了旅馆，第二天还将从那儿按照同样的路走向他，问起其他的事情。</p><p>　　无论明暗，无论远近，在他这个距离，他的视野笼罩一切。这能说明他属于拳关，或拳关属于他吗？</p><p>　　好像也不行。他认真默念那句话，发现它一样没用，便把它搁置一旁。他又试了试王室一词。</p><p>　　这个词在他心中引起了点儿莫名其妙的感觉。</p><p>　　奇巴纳有点儿来劲了。他舔舔鼻子，再试了试国王一词，然后屏息等待。</p><p>　　什么也没有。</p><p>　　他倒头去睡了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8</strong>
</p><p>　　拳关那老太太在城墙上突发心脏病的那天，还发生了另外四件事。</p><p>　　这里说的天，指的是从那一刻往前算的二十四小时。按照从前往后推的顺序，第一件事十分刚好地发生在第一个小时的第六个十分钟里。</p><p>　　丹帝的骏鹰在本月第七次认定自己必须出手了。准确说，是出爪。</p><p>　　他，喷火龙（至于为什么一头骏鹰会有这种与鹰与马皆无关联的名字，或许是因为起名者，即丹帝本人潜意识中对某些事物的执着。但说真的，谁知道呢。至少喷火龙懒得计较），拳关骏鹰的了不起的后代，旧伽勒尔最后的国王的爱马，已经再也无法忍耐。</p><p>　　此时，他正站在一处森林中。四周黑漆漆的，偶尔飘来白雾。坐在他背上的丹帝不知道那是哪儿，却下定决心要一鼓作气继续跑下去，并且对自己充满信心。条条大路通拳关，他总这么说。</p><p>　　但事实并非如此。</p><p>　　喷火龙知道他们在哪儿。他们在化朗以南的森林里，而丹帝指示的是南方。如果再继续往南走，他们将冲进一片几乎一年要下三百六十四天雪的山间平原。然而他们的目的地是拳关，即是说在他们的北方。</p><p>　　本来，如果喷火龙能再坚持己见一些的话，他们就不至于从伽勒尔本岛飞到海对面的铠岛，又从那儿飞回来，绕着拳关（却没有靠近哪怕一丁点儿）兜了好几个圈子，回到宫门，再出发，再靠近宫门，再换一个方向。但他心想，有什么关系呢？要是丹帝喜欢，他甚至愿意从伽勒尔飞到其他大岛屿去。</p><p>　　但他们可是有一个明确方向的。注意：明确方向。再者，他们已经又迷失方向了好几个小时——至于多久，碍于面子就不多细说——喷火龙不能再坐视不管了。</p><p>　　他长啸一声，转向了北方。他那一声的意思是“跟我走”。他知道丹帝听得懂。</p><p>　　他的背后传来了如释重负的叹息。</p><p>　　这是第一件事。约三小时后，奇巴纳突然打了个喷嚏。城堡轻微地震了一下。他想到喷嚏，然后突然回忆起丹帝十四岁时的冬季。他们最后一次一起过冬时，丹帝执意要去看雪。奇巴纳对自己说：好吧。没有人注意他们的某个深夜，他载着那小孩，在五百多年间第一次飞出拳关，跨越城堡本身，跨越城墙，飞到北边正在下雪的一条河边。他们在那儿玩了几小时。</p><p>　　他回味着雪花落在鼻子、眼睑上的感觉，没注意到卡蜜拉正若有所思地看着他，仿佛也能短暂地预见未来。这是第二件事。</p><p>　　第三件事尽管和龙无关，然而非常重要。</p><p>　　听好了。</p><p>　　这件事情之所以重要，是因为它能够影响新伽勒尔的未来。或者说，正是这件事使得新伽勒尔的未来呈现出了清晰而受大伙儿喜欢的模样。而之所以非要提这件事不可，是因为王国啊、国王啊这类事物在后面将失去它们在任何一部作品中本该有的地位，也就是正中心。说白了，就是为了避免遭到它们的大声抗议。上回有人这么做后，它们跑到那人家楼下进行了整整两星期的示威游行，而且主要在晚上进行，惹人没法安生休息。</p><p>　　总之，在龙语中，有一个俗语能形容那种凭一己之力影响未来的重要事。要辨别这类事情很简单，只要你过了一段时间后转身回忆，发现一切事件不论好坏都因它而起，那就没错了。</p><p>　　当龙预见到了那样的未来，就会说那些受益者骑在了猪背上。</p><p>　　此俗语来源于小龙普遍爱吃猪肉，也喜欢趴在猪背上看它们到处跑一事。</p><p>　　听好了，认真听着：</p><p>　　在傍晚六点四十七分（按照普通的时间来说的），晚餐前，在新伽勒尔王宫通向餐厅的走廊上，龙心草点燃的灯散播令人暖洋洋到信心十足的光，由于四周无人，尤丽和赫普碰面，握手，然后一步三回头地分开，步伐如鹿一般轻快。</p><p>　　两人的项链上，星光蓝宝石闪闪发光，着实是昭示了命运。</p><p>　　最后一件事发生在当“日”结束一个半小时前。</p><p>　　太阳才刚准备升起。那个明亮的圆球还在地平线下方，然而它的光芒已经在其上的天空中晕开，像是滴进水中的金色墨汁，微微发亮，尽管微弱却穿透了云。在城堡的最高顶上看，那副光景与五百多年前守夜的士兵换班前见到的无异。一样壮观。一样美丽。一样柔软而坚定地洒在心脏上。</p><p>　　届时，龙还在沉睡，一如多数在这城堡统治过的国王。</p><p>　　他的三层眼睑全都合着，即便正面对着最明亮的太阳，他也不会感觉到哪怕一丝光亮。前两层眼睑通常用于防水和过滤过于强烈的光，并不会过多影响视觉，但现在，他看到的只有一片漆黑。</p><p>　　和梦境。</p><p>　　奇巴纳又在做梦。</p><p>　　一个影子在黑暗中走向他。</p><p>　　影子的脚步声传入他耳中。一天二十四小时保持清醒的那一部分大脑打了个哈欠，开始工作。它拍了拍记忆，要它调出所有脚步声的数据。于是记忆也打了个哈欠，把那一部分踢过去，不忘在继续呼呼大睡之前骂大脑是不爱自己动手的鹅蛋。大脑骂了回去，但记忆已经听不见了。在把所有声音重听一遍后，大脑辨认出那是骏鹰的脚步声。不，这还不够详细。大脑又继续加班加点，在骏鹰的大分类下把所有小分类都听过去，这才确认到了最详细的信息。它得意洋洋地地敲醒另一边负责睡觉的大脑，结果因为敲得太没节奏而被臭骂一顿，最终委屈地缩回了它的小角落里，事实上，几百年来，它都是这么度过工作时间的，鉴于实际上平均后它一年到头几乎没有几分钟的休假，它一直觉得自己应该被更体贴对待才是。</p><p>　　这一过程用时不足半秒，得到的结果是：影子是载着个人类的喷火龙。</p><p>　　还用说嘛，那个人类就是丹帝本人。</p><p>　　奇巴纳醒了过来。他先前在做一个展翅翱翔的梦。他梦见自己不停地往上飞，他穿过云，经过几只鸟，看到了那些生活在高空的透明的生物，仍旧往上飞，飞啊，飞啊，好像天空没有尽头。但突然间，他停了下来。真的还能飞得更高吗？他在梦里嘀咕。他在地上生活得有点儿久，对飞行一事竟已经开始感到不确定了。</p><p>　　他醒来时，不远处传来骏鹰扑扇翅膀的声音。他打了个哈欠，睁开两层眼睑，看见一个戴着兜帽、骑着骏鹰的人影，还有在左侧越来越明亮的黄色。他再睁开最下面的一层眼睑，于是那人藏在兜帽下的金色眼睛也变得清晰起来，看不见的阳光被它们夺走，变成自身的光亮。奇巴纳嘟哝了一声，缓慢地坐起身。</p><p>　　那对强壮的马蹄使劲蹬地，骏鹰高高飞起，张扬的橘红色双翼在空中展开。他一跃便来到屋顶上，转了一圈，寻找落脚点，最后落在瞭望台边，站在了奇巴纳面前。心怀骄傲的狮鹫后代对龙俯身行礼，双翼向下张开，也为自己赢得了一个点头礼。</p><p>　　他屈膝，让丹帝翻身下马。</p><p>　　丹帝抚摸着骏鹰脖子上的羽毛，让爱马一阵咕噜，舒服得眯起眼睛。</p><p>　　他沉默着。奇巴纳也沉默着。只有喷火龙在咂着嘴从喉咙里发出声响。他那是情不自禁。</p><p>　　这个人类看上去，呃……还是他。仿佛这几个月他就只有一件衣服穿一样，还是上次他来时的那件红色玫瑰花纹上衣、那条黑色裤子和那双靴子。奇巴纳吸了口气。他闻起来有点儿旧，带着泥土的味道，像是森林。他的身上不再有那么多金子的气味了。要是舔一下他的皮肤，奇巴纳能知道更多事情。但龙始终高高抬着头。</p><p>　　当时是三月。清晨的气温只有个位数，从北方吹来的冷风偶尔还会让温度跌得更低些，叫人直打喷嚏。一阵风呼呼地吹来，让丹帝缩了缩脖子。奇巴纳展开翅膀挡住风，趁机漫不经心地问道：</p><p>　　“怎么老半天才来？你去哪儿了啊？”</p><p>　　这话让丹帝扬起头，冲他咧嘴笑。</p><p>　　“我稍稍迷了路。”丹帝骄傲地说，重音在“稍稍”二字。</p><p>　　“果不其然。”</p><p>　　丹帝在口袋里掏了一会儿。他摸出张牛皮纸，它被仔仔细细地折了两折。在他打开牛皮纸时，奇巴纳好奇而不失尊严地偷偷低下头瞅了眼。在他看清之前，丹帝便神气活现地抓着纸的两侧，把上面的内容展开，高高举着，几乎像是想把纸贴到奇巴纳的眼前给他看。</p><p>　　“你看！”他还强调道。</p><p>　　上面写着几行伽勒尔文字，有关地产之类的玩意儿。奇巴纳认真地看了一会儿。</p><p>　　“什么？”他说。</p><p>　　丹帝笑嘻嘻地看着他。奇巴纳用翅膀拍了他一下。</p><p>　　“这是什么？你想做什么啊？”</p><p>　　“我买了一块地，”丹帝说。</p><p>　　“这上面写了。”</p><p>　　“就在宫门的更北边，几乎没有人去的那里。海盗以前会从那里入侵，不过许多怪物不惧严寒，像厚皮的哥布林或巨石怪，总是会在士兵之前把海盗击退……当然，我们的士兵也会被它们击退。因此几乎没有谁想靠近那边。由于这个原因，尤丽用极地的价格把那块地卖给了我。最重要的是，那里有一座充满了怪物的神秘高塔。”</p><p>　　“啊，我知道，”奇巴纳说，“我还在上面睡过觉。”</p><p>　　丹帝沉默了一会儿，用混杂着兴奋和倾佩的神情看着他。那眼神如此真诚，产生的热量铺天盖地朝奇巴纳涌去，他被看得有点儿轻飘飘地，不由自主地继续说道：“嘿嘿，你知道的，我是龙嘛……不过那座塔很高，在龙的传说中，那不是人类建的，而是巨人盖的塔。”</p><p>　　他还说：“连我也没有飞到最上面过……”</p><p>　　他又说：“呃。”</p><p>　　他看了一会儿笑得露出牙齿的丹帝，最后补充道：“毕竟本大爷那时还只是头小龙。”</p><p>　　在他们说话时，太阳逐渐升起。奇巴纳连忙收起翅膀，靠新鲜明亮的阳光来转移丹帝的注意力。他合上了用于滤光的最外层眼睑，便能正对着太阳看。那火球逐渐上升，唤醒沉睡的大地。早起干活的那些人终于能够发出较大的动静，不用怕吵醒人后被白眼对着了。</p><p>　　这时候的太阳在龙语中有一个专门的词，翻译过来的意思是“宛如小龙第一道强劲有力的火焰的晨光构成的那个珠子”。</p><p>　　宛如小龙第一道强劲有力的火焰的晨光洒在他们身上，驱散些许清晨的凉意。那个珠子照亮了丹帝的脸，有些干燥的嘴唇微微张着，似乎想说什么，也可能只是在感叹晨光。那双眼睛明亮得让奇巴纳愿意垂下头，让它们的主人抚摸他的鼻子。</p><p>　　他舔了舔丹帝的手掌。人类尝起来像拳关的大岩壁——永不崩塌，屹立不倒，而且怪得惊人。</p><p>　　“听说，”丹帝说，“我听说，塔上有和龙一样强大的怪物。”</p><p>　　“怪物是有，”奇巴纳说，“至于强大嘛……你知道的。”</p><p>　　“和我一起去看看吧。”</p><p>　　“本大爷跟你又没契约了。谁叫你搞没了自己的王国。”</p><p>　　“反正你还在这里，”丹帝说。</p><p>　　奇巴纳在喉咙里咕噜了一声。那声音近似于人类的咯咯笑，只是更低，引起了城堡的共振，共鸣声在他们身周来回摇荡。倒也没错，可你也太理直气壮了吧？他用眼神说，然后想起来丹帝从来没能学会读懂眼神。他还想起飞行的事，极速流动的风的记忆顿时鲜明地在他鼻子前重现，他再次闻到了那种气息。</p><p>　　“路上说说你弟弟和那新国王的事吧，”奇巴纳说，“就当报酬了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9</strong>
</p><p>　　“你看到了吗？”奇巴纳问。</p><p>　　“我看到了。”丹帝说。</p><p>　　“你看到了什么？”</p><p>　　“你指的肯定是那个王冠似的顶。”</p><p>　　“才不是！”奇巴纳对他说，“你再仔细看看。”</p><p>　　“那就是瞭望台。从上面看真的好壮观啊。”</p><p>　　“才不是。我始终觉得奇怪，你们怎么叫那种玩意儿瞭望台？”</p><p>　　“人类没有龙那么大嘛，”丹帝的手指在奇巴纳背上画出大小比例示意图，“只要这个高度就足够了。”</p><p>　　“本大爷知道，”奇巴纳觉得有点痒痒，于是动了动肩胛骨，“只是觉得奇怪而已。”</p><p>　　“你要我看的是什么？”</p><p>　　“喏，那边，”奇巴纳轻轻转动身子，朝东侧滑翔而去，丹帝的骏鹰跟在他身旁不远处。骏鹰本身与人类相比已足够大了，尽管喷火龙在骏鹰中算是精瘦、个子中等的，然而跟着龙一同飞行时，他看上去就像普通的鸟儿。随着向北行进，一条永不结冰的河流逐渐出现在屏障似的大岩壁后，它流经伽勒尔中北部的大片雪原，在破碎的冻结大地之间汇入大海。</p><p>　　冷空气紧随而来，猛地往他们脸上一拍。</p><p>　　丹帝伏低了身子，往下眺望那条河。</p><p>　　“啊，”他恍然大悟，“你是说那里。”</p><p>　　“就是那儿。”奇巴纳说，“你还想下去玩吗？”</p><p>　　“现在就不了，”丹帝嘟哝。他缩回身子，躲在龙用身子为他构造出的防风区里。他回忆了一番在那儿扔雪球玩，还对着被砸中的奇巴纳哈哈大笑的日子。清晨有些冷，风从两侧略过，把他的斗篷吹得哗啦啦猛响。他的头发乱糟糟的，不时蒙住他的脸。早些时候怎么没有拿一根发带？他心想。奇巴纳似乎注意到了这点，因为才过不久，龙的周身便多了一道由魔法构成的屏障，将风阻挡在外，速度却丝毫不减，反倒越来越快，快到丹帝觉得他们随时都会因为这速度而被空气割得四分五裂。分崩离析。</p><p>　　卡蹦！</p><p>　　或是什么别的效果，比方说无极汰那突然飞到空中时把空气搅出的轰鸣声，或是当奇巴纳第一次带着他飞起来时的那感觉。当时，他看着地面飞速远离，而那对棕黑色的巨大的双翼就在他的身体两侧展开，仿佛那是他的翅膀。然后，轰！他就像被弹入空中，同时听见奇巴纳的整个身体都在对他大喊：他还想飞，就像他那一类的龙一样永远飞翔。他那时想，咦？他怎么能听到那种话？奇巴纳一句话没说过，只是带着他以人类躯体能承受的速度飞行。</p><p>　　空气没有切开他们。龙放慢了速度。骏鹰飞不到那么快，此时被落在了后头较远处。丹帝在心里对爱马道了声歉，却也心知龙和骏鹰之间的先天差异反倒会让喷火龙兴致勃勃。他会想超越极限，就和丹帝一样，就和——丹帝知道，他敢肯定他想的没错——奇巴纳一样。</p><p>　　他们并没有沿着直线前行，而是绕着东侧飞了个弧线。到这个高度，阳光变得无比清澈，但仍有着初升时独有的那种朦胧感。他们与云同行，然后将它们甩到身后，并放声大笑。云听了气得不行，在它们身后又是打雷又是下雨，雨水一落下就变成了雪或冰。丹帝本该觉得冷的，但奇巴纳的身体正在发热，他尽可能地舒展开身体，紧紧地贴在龙背上。那些鳞片十分柔软，却足够坚韧，就算是磨得无比锋利的剑也难以伤到它们丝毫。同时温暖，让他有点儿想起小时候趴在这背上睡觉的日子。灼热。甚至有点灼热。</p><p>　　真不是错觉。丹帝连忙抬起头，免得脸颊烫伤。奇巴纳好像笑了起来。下一刻，龙张开嘴，往空中喷出一个火圈。他慢慢穿过火圈，热气便像黏人的软毛一样贴到他们身上。</p><p>　　“那是什么？”丹帝问。他暖和得直哆嗦。</p><p>　　“哪个？”奇巴纳问。</p><p>　　丹帝指了指山间那个正在冒白烟的地方。奇巴纳往下瞥了一眼，说：“就是温泉啦。”</p><p>　　“原来在那儿有温泉。”丹帝若有所思。</p><p>　　“你不会从没注意到过吧？”</p><p>　　骏鹰赶上了他们，正好听见他的主人在龙背上哈哈大笑，还隐约听见了“好像吧”或是“没有”之类的话。</p><p>　　“你一年来一次，”奇巴纳断断续续地边笑边说，“却竟然——竟然！连那儿有温泉都不知道。要去看看吗？不去？真的？好吧。真的不去？”</p><p>　　龙的气味十分浓烈。他们经过的地方留下了浓烈的龙的气味，会在这两三天里激得飞过此路线的狮鹫或骏鹰们直翻白眼，知道遇上了一头年轻的龙。只有年轻的龙会这么做：微微张着嘴飞，让他们火腺里的气体随着飞行漏出来一点儿，那些气体很快便会分散开，只留下重量恰好不会下沉或上升，只会被风稍稍吹远的气味。在别的生物看来，他们那像是在划地盘，但龙自身知道，这的确只是在显摆。那是在说……</p><p>　　“你飞得真好，”丹帝说。他无意中和那气味说出了同样的话。</p><p>　　奇巴纳得意洋洋。</p><p>　　奇巴纳几乎想转着圈飞。</p><p>　　“本大爷在五百多年间可是……”他神气地说，“日日都在训练飞行。”</p><p>　　“你之前和我说过，”丹帝说，“但我果然还是没办法掌握要领。”</p><p>　　“很简单。你得先遗忘身体。”</p><p>　　“在开始思维锻炼之前——我在这一步就完了，”丹帝苦笑道。</p><p>　　在他们说话途中，宫门愈渐靠近。</p><p>　　与拳关形状弯曲凹凸的城墙相比，宫门的城墙设计要平整得多。一道扇形的棕色城墙和他们身后丝毫不像自然形成的扇形岩壁遥遥相对，仿佛是一对反着背靠背的括号，紧紧夹着中间绵延的雪山。城墙延伸至横向贯穿伽勒尔岛屿的河流，与雪山一起停留在河的这一侧。而且……丹帝突然睁大眼睛。</p><p>　　“奇巴纳，雪山本身……”他说。</p><p>　　“什么？”</p><p>　　“就像被谁从中间往两侧驱散开的一样。”</p><p>　　“是啊，”奇巴纳笑着说，“你这家伙啊，真的平时都不会看地形的，对吧？”</p><p>　　“反正我下去了就记不住的。”</p><p>　　“倒也是。”</p><p>　　“按理说，你应该给我一点儿希望才对……”丹帝开玩笑道。</p><p>　　“比方说，‘说不定’你有朝一日能记得？”</p><p>　　他们又一起大笑起来。</p><p>　　宫门的城堡在清晨的云雾中逐渐清晰。那样式也和拳关城堡不同，更直挺，总让“楼房”一词在丹帝嘴边转来转去，但那个他不认识的词很快又离去了，只留给他一个较新的概念。他隐约看到一些窗口能看到灯光，其他都暗着。</p><p>　　“你原本住在哪里？”奇巴纳问。但他紧接着又说：“算了，你肯定记不住。”</p><p>　　听了这话，丹帝嘿嘿地笑着，并不作答。他们继续往前飞，在宫门上空经过。会有多少人注意到他们？丹帝忍不住探出头，好奇是否会和哪个卫兵或早起忙碌的人对上视线。但他们飞得太高，人就像蚂蚁一样小而不清晰。他们不知道，实际上不止一个人目击到他俩——但几乎没有人看到龙背上还有一个人，只知道龙身边还跟着一头骏鹰，没错，就是丹帝的那头。谁会认错呢？他们大喊着，在城中飞奔，从一个地方通报到另一个地方，结果得知上头已经得到了好几份同样的情报。人们把情报稍作整理，把夸张的那些（比方说“龙贴着我的头盔飞过去了！”或者“我亲眼看到那头骏鹰已经丢了一边翅膀”）丢掉，将听上去较为真实的那些交给了赫普，赫普又将此告诉尤丽和索妮亚。情报声称喷火龙正在追捕那头龙，此事引起的短暂的小范围混乱当然更是不为当事人们所知了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10</strong>
</p><p>　　第一次来到宫门的人都会瞪大眼睛，傻住好一阵子。</p><p>　　城墙外侧，六道明显高于其他山的山脉像三组括号，围绕着群山正中央那隆包似的山峦。暴风将雪送往群山的每一个角落，只有最西侧沿海的那一小块地方除外。如果你出生在这一片群山中，你准会以为这个世界的每一块陆地都应该覆盖着厚厚的积雪。在宫门与拳关大岩壁之间，一年只有约四分之一的日子不会下雪，而那也不总是在夏季，有时是冬天，有时那四分之一的日子是分散的。在那儿，你只会遇到晴天（而你的周围都是雪）、雪天、暴风雪天、雨夹雪天和雨天（几乎不会出现）。</p><p>　　然而一旦进入宫门城墙内，你大多时候看到的都只会是一片油绿，如同城墙不仅用于抵御外敌，还将风雪也阻挡在了外头。正如宫门北面那条宽广的长河。就连当年旧伽勒尔王国的那两位骁狼王第一次到宫门也不免吃惊，史书有言：二王站在河旁，眺望对岸，只见得一片生机，不似此岸，一时失去说话能力。</p><p>　　初来乍到者总会扪心自问：怎么了？是我的问题吗？为什么所有人都觉得这不合常理的地理环境很正常？他们愕然注视来来往往的宫门人，几乎要尖叫：说真的，这儿到底咋回事？你要敏锐点儿，会发现史书中只说他们对河两岸的极大不同而吃惊，却从未提及宫门那一块绿地有多吓着他们。事实是：就算找遍全伽勒尔的历史书，你也只会在一本书中找到有关说法。那本书在宫门城堡的藏书库里放了有四百多年，按照规矩，只有王室成员能够阅读。这话的意思是，只要你和王室成员关系好，你就一样能读到。</p><p>　　此书的宫门一章中，有近半数内容都在描述一种雪精灵，它们有的长得像人类小孩，有的却像是一些线条的奇怪组合，让人想起复杂的光，它们的身体也的确能反射出叫人眼瞎的光。这些雪精灵都生活在雪中，有着令好好的天突然开始下雪的能力。之所以花了如此多的篇章描述它们，是因为它们正生活在宫门与拳关大岩壁之间的群山中。</p><p>　　骁狼双王知晓此事后，与它们商量了一番。</p><p>　　或者按照他们的那性子，大概算是阴了它们一番。</p><p>　　许多代国王都曾调侃，要不是他们的这两位先人耍了不那么光彩的手段，那本书老早就会在市面上流通了。他们说得毫不夸张。</p><p>　　无论如何，雪精灵们最终点头同意，说：盖起城墙吧，我们会让城墙内的气候保持正常。两位国王倒也不客气，立刻叫人利索地砍到几片针叶树林，在河边围出了一片梯形的区域，随后在那块谋来的绿地中捡起了新王都宫门。城堡一天天建起，高高地俯视下方的城区，和拳关城堡一样挨着河。这是为了保障安全，也为了另一个目的。</p><p>　　当城堡终于建好后，他们站在正中央最高处的那个阳台，抬起头，向北方眺望。</p><p>　　极北之塔静静地伫立于河对岸，漠不关心地挺立在树林间，向上直入云端。</p><p>　　它毫无疑问是丹帝和奇巴纳见过的最高的建筑。</p><p>　　这座塔甚至比山还高，森林簇拥着它生长，竭力想赶上它的高度。那高度已经超出了大多数生物对高的概念，能使没有恐高症的人开始晕头转向。不少人类在看到它时都会心生畏惧，两腿直打颤，觉得它会从世界的这一头长到另一头，某日再从地底下钻出来。谁知道呢！或许它真是被设计成那样的。</p><p>　　奇巴纳缠上去时只能够到一半不到的高度，在最底部围住它，他的鼻子差不多正好能碰到尾巴尖。</p><p>　　这也就是说：它棒呆了。</p><p>　　用龙语来说是：它好到没治了，必须记下来才行。</p><p>　　他们看得浑身颤抖，激动到几乎喘不过气，如果再不做点儿什么就绝对会像个球一样爆炸。但他们都太过激动了，以至于站在原地没法动弹，跟中了魔法一样。</p><p>　　丹帝突然大喊了一声。</p><p>　　他的声音在树林间回荡，吓得一小群鸟边骂边跌跌撞撞地飞远，决定换一棵树继续睡觉。骏鹰和奇巴纳也都大吃一惊，一个缩了缩脖子，另一个猛地抖了一下翅膀。</p><p>　　“你做什么啊？”奇巴纳埋怨道。</p><p>　　“我太兴奋了，”丹帝咧嘴笑着。</p><p>　　“你是第一次来吗？不用回答，本大爷是在讽刺你啦。”</p><p>　　不过，他那一声倒是把他们喊得清醒了些。在空中打量那座塔时，他们发现无论怎么飞也看不到塔顶，就像——想到这里，他们就觉得一切都好理解多了——有魔法保护。</p><p>　　奇巴纳挨近塔，庄重地用角碰了碰墙壁。</p><p>　　“和我上次来时一样，”他转头对丹帝说，“从外边看不到塔顶是因为魔法。”丹帝张了张嘴，“在你问之前本大爷就能回答：不行。魔法太古老了，大概只有最年长的那些龙才懂解除的方法。再说了，当时我只是想找地方安稳地睡一觉而已，也没想多管它。”</p><p>　　“那么……”丹帝说。</p><p>　　“只要从里面走就好了。”</p><p>　　“果然如此！”丹帝大喊。</p><p>　　他的声音惹得同一群鸟骂骂咧咧地飞得更远了。它们打定主意要搬家，鸟类天生的直觉告诉它们：这儿将会变得很吵闹，非常之吵闹，以至于不适合生活。</p><p>　　或者说，不适合许多动物生活，因为丹帝就在塔脚盖了一栋木屋。</p><p>　　当然啦，他不是亲自盖的。他是个好国王，而这意味着丹帝这人在前二十六年的生命中从未考虑过当国王以外的事情。他不会是一个好木工，他甚至不知道房子是如何盖起来的。木工们看着他，多少怀着点儿看到孩子在尝试学习新玩意儿的心情，然后慈祥地叫他去边上看着就好。而奇巴纳和喷火龙也半点儿忙没帮。前者在工人千里迢迢从最近的小镇子跑来时便溜到了塔上，躲在云层中，在周围练习起了飞行和变形魔法，而后者时常被派去给宫门城堡送信。一个木工摇着头说，有很多人都以为丹帝死在了拳关的龙口中，而龙畏罪潜逃了。</p><p>　　“大概是觉得想自杀吧，”他边喝水边说。</p><p>　　“绝不可能，”丹帝发誓。</p><p>　　“所以吧，”木工给他看白眼，“您好歹和他们说一声。我出门干活都会和老婆孩子道别，您呢？啊？”</p><p>　　丹帝干笑一声。当晚，他便写了一封信，过几天是第二封，下一周是第三封……最初只因为他答应赫普要继续写，后来竟成了习惯。他的第一封信很短，是这么写的：</p><p>　　亲爱的赫普，我在神秘的极北之塔。不必担心，我和奇巴纳一起挑战，终将成为最先登顶者！勿念，回见。</p><p>　　没了。感叹号被他涂得很深，好像是想借此强调语气。也难怪喷火龙把信送到赫普手里，回来时就带上了赫普本人。当时赫普快要二十二岁，前一年就在琢磨着想参加骑士考核，结果因为无极汰那的事儿耽搁了。结果拖着拖着，眨眼间就到了新的一年，直到现在他们才重新开始准备考核。他看上去十分激动，一副迫不及待的样子。他总想着要和别人说说。他把这些事告诉丹帝时，他的哥哥似乎想起了什么，那目光看得他直脸红。</p><p>　　“你是不是……”</p><p>　　“啊！”赫普猛地大喊，“对了！我想见见奇巴纳！”</p><p>　　“想当……”</p><p>　　“你有和索妮亚碰上吗？她最近写了本书！对！想给你看哦！”</p><p>　　“尤丽的骑士？”</p><p>　　赫普再次大喊一声，把头埋进了膝盖间。</p><p>　　不得不说，鸟儿们都烦透了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>11</strong>
</p><p>　　七月二十三日，旧伽勒尔王国末代国王丹帝（十九岁）携其胞弟赫普（十四岁）拜访化朗。此地当时属于某小小王国，后归入新伽勒尔疆域。</p><p>　　国王声称他们仅是稍作拜访，不打算将此作为显摆国力的手段（此处有作者批注：在当时，摆大排场进行外交访问是许多国家的常用显摆手段，有的国王甚至耗费大量金钱用于装饰马车或骏鹰，甚至骑着狮鹫到场，最后时常因为装饰品太重而闹出各色笑话；不能否认，我们这个时代就是这样。还有后人对批注进行批注：狮鹫，长着狮子的后半身和鹰的前半身、爪的生物，比骏鹰稍大一些，只有野生品种，唯一一只活过了童年的人工饲养狮鹫被骏鹰吃了，后再无人饲养）。然而由于国王本人极受欢迎，消息眨眼间传遍此小小王国，当日，国王在下马前被热情的民众团团包围，直到约半小时后才得以继续前进。其胞弟已早早开溜，乔装成普通贵族混入民众中。午后，赫普与尤丽（十二岁）在化朗南部相识，后者将在七年后成为新伽勒尔的国王。</p><p>　　以上内容已载入史册。以下是赫普本人告诉丹帝的：</p><p>　　“我当时送了她一颗星光蓝宝石……什么？对，就是大哥你给我当生日礼物的那一对。你又没问我把它放哪去了。我和她一人一颗……你别笑啦！</p><p>　　“总而言之，去年尤丽十九岁，但看上去可以假装是二十一岁了，你也知道我们的审查有时也不是那么严格，再说了，她家也有点儿钱，于是打点了关系，想到宫门进行骑士考核……呃，你可能不知道，其实索妮亚她老家就在化朗附近，而且我们的妈妈和她妈妈的家族算是世交。好像是，嗯……两三代前的事情了吧，但是妈妈说她有时候还会收到老家的来信。尤丽她妈妈写的。</p><p>　　“你知道？哇。</p><p>　　“妈妈就是那样嘛，对很多事情都很通融，虽然严格起来也是不得了……反正她同意了。于是尤丽独自到宫门……好吧，然后无极汰那恰巧就在那时候冒了出来。她真的很强，对吧？我当时还没认出她呢！你晕过去之后，我想我应该做点什么，就拿着你的剑和盾冲上前……总之，之后我才发现她是那个尤丽。她还带着我送给她的宝石！</p><p>　　“大哥！她还带着！</p><p>　　“你别笑啦！</p><p>　　“她像宝石一样闪耀。</p><p>　　“我还以为她会把宝石卖掉或者放在家里，但她一直带着。你还记得她当时是给她妈妈当帮手，给我们介绍化朗的吗？你当时说……没错。我那时候其实在她家待了很久，反正大哥你都注意不到啦。我和她说了很多旧伽勒尔王国的事情。像是我们住的城堡啊，每年的庆典啊，宫门的超好吃的饭菜啊，还有很多大哥你的事。不过她说我讲的都是你作为我的大哥的一面，而不是作为国王的。‘那国王究竟是做什么的？’她问。我当时说‘就是做一个全世界最棒的人’，但是又觉得不太对。现在的话，嗯，我会说，嗯，比方说‘被你的人民说是全世界最棒的人，国王就是干这个的’。我也没有仔细想过嘛！我又不是当国王的料。我是次子嘛。</p><p>　　“反正之后她当上了新伽勒尔的国王，我就和她说，那样的项链不太合适。工匠给我们做了相近的款式……大哥！我只是觉得这样方便一点而已，而且那可是我送她的嘛。我想要弄出合适的款式不行吗？</p><p>　　“她一直都戴着。</p><p>　　“我想，我既没有大哥你那么勇敢而强大，不像索妮亚一样聪明机灵，也没有尤丽那样的魅力和天赋……</p><p>　　“咦？诶？我……我真的……是吗？</p><p>　　“嘿嘿。嘿嘿！哈哈。大哥你这么说得我好害羞啊！</p><p>　　“反正我就总想做点儿什么。所以我想，我可以当骑士啊！不是有那么一个故事吗？一个国王对钟情于他的少女说：‘我不能成为你的丈夫，就让我成为你的骑士吧。’或者别的什么……我没有别的什么想法啊！我只是突然想到了这个故事。我可能是，嗯，当时，呃，和她说过那个故事。那时还跟她说‘我以后想当骑士’。</p><p>　　“我告诉她：‘我想当骑士，帮你做点什么，顺便创造属于我赫普的传奇！可能以后会被写成《赫普之歌》或者别的什么。’</p><p>　　“她听后大笑起来。她说：‘我好高兴。’她的眼睛好漂亮。</p><p>　　“再说了，索妮亚说她也需要一位能帮她一起去危险的地方探索的助手。</p><p>　　“哇！奇巴纳？您怎么笑得像吞了一整头猪？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>12</strong>
</p><p>　　他们打算在小木屋建好前去塔里过夜。总不能浪费时间吧？</p><p>　　天黑时，晚霞粉如娇嫩的玫瑰，又像水晶一样透亮，这是第一天。霞光从高塔的窗口照入室内，在地上画出一个发光的梯形。出乎他们所料，进塔时什么稀奇事也没发生，没有陷阱，没有从天而降的箭，没有火，甚至没有任何一扇门在他们进去后便咚地一声落地，把他俩锁在里头，等着啥时候他们疯到自相残杀，而建造者就有好戏看了。不，什么也没有。他们平平常常地走进去，再平平常常地走出来，因为他们忘拿食物和水了。</p><p>　　塔的整一层就是一个完整的圆形房间，宽敞得能塞进一个马厩，高得能在上方再设一个骏鹰厩。他们往楼梯间探头，发现只有楼梯显得较窄，只好勉强喷火龙在塔外看守。为了进入塔中，而不是在进门时就把门挤坏，奇巴纳变得很小，非常非常小，小得令丹帝歪着头、皱着眉猛回忆，试图找到那个用于描述这一类小体型的龙的称呼。毫无疑问，他是记得的。他说那个词就在他的嘴边了，听上去很可爱，像是他妈妈以前会念给他听的故事里的生物。</p><p>　　比方说，很久很久以前（所有讲给小孩听的故事都是这样开始的），机擎西南边的西牙牙湖畔住着一群仙子。他们每到春季便会往东迁徙，住到美纳斯湖畔，到了秋天再回到西牙牙湖。这年，他们收拾了行李，教训了闹着不肯走的小小仙子们，踏上了漫长的迁徙之旅。之所以漫长，是因为仙子太小了，他们甚至没有你的脑袋高。那些或半透明或蝴蝶似的翅膀让他们一次性飞不了太远。要是你从没有见过仙子，别担心。人类那么大只，一只手轻轻一拍就能伤到他们。他们更乐意离人类和其他大型生物远远的。</p><p>　　迁徙分为两段路。前半段路中，仙子们从湖的中间飞过，途经西牙牙湖，在东西牙牙湖之间的绿地上休息片刻，然后再前往作为迁徙中间点的东牙牙湖之眼。他们努力地飞着，却在接近那儿时忍不住大吃一惊：作为他们的休息点的牙牙湖之眼大树旁，竟然不知何时堆起了许多大石头。队伍一个急刹车，后头的仙子差点撞得摔进水里。</p><p>　　显然，是什么大型生物（相对他们而言）在那儿安了窝。他们不得不绕路走，可那是他们的路啊！他们已经用了那条路数十年，那棵树上还有他们前一年建造的树屋。几个仙子不甘心，决定去看看到底发生了什么事。他们翻过石头，发现那巢穴的外侧和底下都是石块，上面却铺满了许许多多鲜嫩的草和花。由于施有魔法，它们永远不会枯萎，只会被压烂。就在巢穴的正中央，趴着一只仅有人类三个手掌长的……嗯……</p><p>　　“精灵龙，”奇巴纳替他回答道。</p><p>　　“精灵龙！”他重复。</p><p>　　“但本大爷比他们大多了。”奇巴纳说，“瞧好了，我还是你的奇巴纳大人没错。”</p><p>　　说得没错，丹帝使劲点头。他变得只有那么小，甚至还可以更小，但除此外什么也没变。只要他乐意，就算要变得像蜂鸟那么大也是小菜一碟。他只是不能变得更大而已。晚上睡觉时，丹帝不知该把手脚往哪儿放。那双翅膀曾经能将他裹个四五层。当奇巴纳张开双翼，仿佛太阳都会被他遮盖住。那可是太阳！丹帝却始终觉得太阳比不上奇巴纳，无论从亮度、大小或是存在意义而言都是如此。他就着月光偷偷打量那沉睡的龙，计算起他现在的长度。这么做多少有点儿没礼貌，因此他偷偷摸摸的，不想被发现。</p><p>　　大概只有一个半，不，只有两个他那么长，但那翅膀仍和平常一样，几乎可以说是出于习惯盖在他身上。</p><p>　　龙的体温还是那么低。他把手放在奇巴纳的身上，一如往常觉得自己或许正在发烧。他没有。他焐了一会儿龙胳膊肘那儿的鳞片，体温便留在了那儿，很长时间都不会消散，仿佛在传递过去后，他的体温就成了龙的一部分，就连时间的流速也跟着改变了。瞧，人类的寿命不过百年，而龙是他们的上百、上千、上万倍。有一句俗语叫“度过了龙的时间”，意思是“尽管你度过了那么长的时间，但奉劝你别去思考它，因为普通人要妄想挑战思考那种时长，总会落入精神失常的尴尬境地”。</p><p>　　丹帝思考了起来。如果按百年算，那一点儿的体温所占的时间只比一整中的一秒要长一些。但如果再拉长，按照它在龙的身上停留的长度算——当然，是由人类去看——那已如永恒。</p><p>　　就像这座塔。但他没有去接着思考塔的历史，他早在城堡的藏书室里就读过了。懂吧？国王的特权。他读了很多书，关于这个的，关于那个的。他读了龙写的——口述的——书，还读过那些传奇冒险。有本书是这么描述这座塔的：</p><p>　　　　云从她身旁飞奔而过，</p><p>　　　　风从不驻足，</p><p>　　　　时间匆匆逃离此地，</p><p>　　　　天空扭腰躲避，</p><p>　　　　你们停下！她祈求，</p><p>　　　　却不得回应。</p><p>　　毫无疑问，那当然不是本诗集，作者也不会是位诗人。事实上，作者十分精明，他先详细描述了大量的历史，然后得意洋洋地将诗穿插其中，几乎像是在恶作剧。编辑因此在看稿时绝望得两眼一闭，渴望早早下班回家陪爱犬玩。可是拿钱总得干活。他索性跳过那些烂诗，权当这本书自己作者在权威性与艺术性中找了个读者还算能接受的平衡点。接下去，描写……</p><p>　　算了，谁需要那位作者啊？丹帝睁着眼睛，在夜晚凝视高得惊人的天花板。塔的一楼挂满了形形色色的剑和盾牌，有的剑立起来和他一样高，有的是双手剑，还有一些细得让他认定这些剑全是装饰品。但他试过了，每一把剑都像是刚打造好一样锋利，连石头都能砍裂。许多深棕色的书架贴着墙立在剑与剑之间的空隙，上面摆满了书，丹帝拿了几本翻看，发现写的大多竟都是古文字，还有一些是用人类编写的龙与文字写成的。塔内采光极佳，画家能在任意角度找到自己心中的塔。月光往剑锋洒下明亮的斑点，镶嵌在墙壁里的各色宝石上也有光流动。偶尔有云从远处路过，遮住了月亮，塔内才会暗下去，令人昏昏欲睡。就算说它是人类在近几年盖起的，也没有谁会怀疑。它崭新得发亮，现代得叫他们张大嘴巴，仿佛会自动跟着时代改变摆设。但他转念一想：这毕竟是一座被施过魔法的塔。</p><p>　　天花板上传来嗒嗒的脚步声，听上去像那类会拿木头当武器的类人怪物发出的。丹帝听见奇巴纳咕哝了一声。他转过头。奇巴纳的水鸭色的眼睛闭着，看上去似乎三层眼睑都合上了，没有要醒来的迹象。</p><p>　　他总是睡得那么安稳，丹帝想，就好像真的无所畏惧，只用担心别的家伙过于怕他而不肯靠近，于是捕猎便会成为一件麻烦事。或许——或许吧，或许真的就是这样。龙，能去往任何地方的龙，象征着生命本身的龙，即便变成小龙似的体型，也仍旧胜过任何宝石的龙。他沉睡在月光下，尾巴勾着丹帝的脚。他令丹帝鼻子一酸。</p><p>　　“奇巴纳，”他小声地说。</p><p>　　奇巴纳没有醒。</p><p>　　“我们还忘了拿备用的武器，”他说，“但也可能我们并不需要。你觉得呢？”</p><p>　　奇巴纳还是没有醒。他呼呼大睡，胸腔随着呼吸起伏。</p><p>　　丹帝闭上眼睛，在龙翼下坠入梦乡。他梦见在空中漂浮，然后飞行一段，接着继续漂浮。醒来时，他发现奇巴纳把腿和尾巴——那一部分也可以叫作屁股——搁在了他的肚子上。</p><p>　　第二天白天，他们没有出塔，而是直接往上层走。连接两层的楼梯都长得要命，那些台阶贴着塔墙回旋上升，一侧靠着外墙，另一侧则是内侧房间的墙。两堵有着同样曲度的墙妨碍他们预测距离，吊胃口的方式完美到可恨。他们绕着房间不停转圈，一会儿踩在阳光上，一会儿走入阴影里，且总是在某一个时刻突然被下一层的门冷不丁的招呼给吓着。那些门全都像是随随便便安置上去的，门上甚至没有钥匙孔，只有一个门把手孤零零地横在木头上，往下一按便能打开，比那些剑还像是摆设。门轴顺滑到发不出丁点儿声响。这儿到底是怎么回事？他们打一开始便面面相觑，心中纳闷得不行。</p><p>　　在第二层，三只哥布林扑向他们。丹帝砍倒了哥布林。</p><p>　　又有一只张着嘴跑向他们。奇巴纳吐了口火，它连骨头也不剩了。</p><p>　　他们往上又走了两层，依然不觉得有多少难度。第四层栖息着大量的巨型老鼠，还有许多被它们啃得破破烂烂的奶酪。那些老鼠实在是过于巨大，让人怀疑它们是如何在那种肥胖的状态下活下来，而不是死于脂肪过剩。房间中有近四分之一的空间都拿来摆奶酪了。光线很好。明亮的阳光洒在南侧的房间里。</p><p>　　老鼠的尸体软趴趴地堆在地上。奶酪都放在北侧，避免被阳光直射。</p><p>　　奶酪？</p><p>　　丹帝突然想，这儿不应该有奶酪才对。这又不是哪个人的储藏室，而是——大概是——巨人建造的塔。而巨人——起码在他的想象中——就算会吃奶酪，也不会做成这样的大小。他不敢相信自己的眼睛。他看了一会儿，直到奇巴纳咬下一口奶酪才反应过来。</p><p>　　“那是老鼠吃过的，”他说。</p><p>　　“呃嗯，”奇巴纳说，“尝起来很普通。”</p><p>　　丹帝将信将疑地掰下一块放进嘴里。确实就是普通奶酪的味道，带点儿奶酪的甜味，还有些奶酪的臭。</p><p>　　“你说，”奇巴纳说，“你们真的没有派人来这儿驻扎或者什么？”</p><p>　　“真的没有。”丹帝怀疑地说，“军队都离塔很远的，连雇佣兵也不爱来这儿。他们说……”</p><p>　　“说了什么？”</p><p>　　“说一靠近塔就会看见巨大的鸡蛇或哥布林。”</p><p>　　“大概因为本大爷把它们吓走了，”奇巴纳骄傲地说。</p><p>　　他们对视片刻。</p><p>　　“我不会输的。”丹帝严肃地说。</p><p>　　奇巴纳咯咯地笑了起来：“你在较劲吗？”</p><p>　　“走吧。”</p><p>　　奇巴纳还在咯咯笑：“你在较什么劲啊？”</p><p>　　他们推推嚷嚷，说个不停。走个不停。站在通往六层的台阶上，他们第一次见到了锁眼，也第一次觉得或许这座塔的确如传闻一般令人敬畏。或许，他们想，末尾上扬的重音放在这个词上。不久前，在第五层，一头鸡蛇——它长着鸡的身子，但本是尾羽的地方却长出了蛇的头，这只鸡蛇比他们想象的要小不少——正蜷缩在角落睡觉。它很快被丹帝的脚步声惊醒，两个脑袋一齐尖叫起来，那个蛇脑袋的嘶嘶声几乎压过了鸡头的喊叫。油亮的身子像投石机的石头般冲向他们，准备迎接它几分钟后倒在剑下的命运，那模样可以说是颇为……他们商量了一会儿，决定用“惊慌失措”来形容。</p><p>　　这可怜的鸡蛇仿佛压根不知道自己为何在这儿。</p><p>　　这一点同样显得奇怪。奇巴纳沉思起来，合上了翅膀。“本大爷好像想起了什么，”他说，然后埋头钻进他那栩栩如生的回忆里摸索。他用前爪抓着丹帝的肩膀，后爪勾在皮带上，当自己是衣服的一部分，并就着这个姿势沉思起来，将其他麻烦事全丢给了丹帝。至于丹帝嘛，他也没多问。</p><p>　　通往第六层的门不用钥匙便打不开。锁眼下方钉着个牌子，字刻得很浅，站着看，字暗得和木牌本身融为一体。丹帝蹲下身仔细读了一遍。上面写着：我在它曾在的地方。</p><p>　　显然是一句谜语。奇巴纳把脑袋搁在他的肩上，牌子没引起他的注意。它可能是门本身。它也可能是塔外的某个什么玩意儿。丹帝按了几下门把手——锁咔哒咔哒地响着欢迎他，但就是不愿打开——随后半跳半跑回了第五层。有时他简直是几个台阶连着一起跳下去的。</p><p>　　他以为会再见到那只屁股撅得高高的，而两个脑袋都耷拉在地上的鸡蛇。</p><p>　　然而什么也没有。</p><p>　　就连血也消失了。</p><p>　　他顿时觉得毛骨悚然，一时间觉得这儿有那种幽灵，就是无机物在漫长的历史中有可能获得的类似于灵魂的东西，但他又想起这座塔是有魔法的。</p><p>　　保持理智的一大诀窍就是把所有怪事都解释成魔法所为。这方法总能生效。他放松了下来，突然觉得有点儿可惜。鸡蛇本来还能当他们的食物，只要切掉有毒的部分就好了。</p><p>　　没了那具尸体，房间里显得格外空荡荡。丹帝试图回想起他们刚进门时那只鸡蛇窝着的位置，觉得大概是在靠近右侧的某处。那儿有一堆干草，和养鸡人在农场里堆的那种一样，其中一些铺在地上，踩上去便会发出刷啦刷啦的声音。他找了一会儿，在干草堆里发现了几个鸡蛇蛋和一把钥匙。他把蛋放进干粮包里，拿着钥匙又两级台阶并一级地跑上去。钥匙和锁眼刚好对上。</p><p>　　门徐徐开启，倒是和其它门一样沉默而矜持，没人推它就停下，冷漠地立在那儿。</p><p>　　第六层什么也没有。准确地说，什么怪物也没有。它和第一层一样，摆着崭新的剑。最令人惊讶的是东侧窗户下面，建造者砌了圈石块，分割出一片约占房间五分之一空间的地方，填上了土，种了一小片灌木。灌木上结着许多新鲜的浆果，一些是红色的，其它都是黑色，看上去像是红醋栗和黑穗醋栗，但丹帝对灌木本身并不熟悉，只能瞎猜。他摘了一个红得透亮果子——表面摸上去有点儿灰。他擦了擦，把它放进嘴里——</p><p>　　准备把它放进嘴里。奇巴纳用翅膀猛扇他的后脑勺，问：“你在做什么？”</p><p>　　“我想看看这能不能吃，”丹帝说。</p><p>　　“还不如让这里跑几只老鼠来得安全，你怎么看到老鼠反而不肯吃了？你这是歧视啊，丹帝。老鼠只是贪吃而已，”奇巴纳嗅了嗅那果子，“你吃吧。”</p><p>　　丹帝吃了下去。浆果甜甜的，只有一点儿调味似的酸味藏在其中，味道就和它看上去一样又清又透。</p><p>　　“挺好吃的。”他说，“你想起什么了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>13</strong>
</p><p>　　五百多年前，那对双胞胎国王第一次注意到极北之塔时，无极汰那恰好第一次大发脾气。此事发生在旧伽勒尔中部，距离拳关不远，因此后来那龙也就睡在那附近的地下，直到后来又有人动了歪脑筋，它才钻到了宫门去，在那儿第二次大发脾气。说来凑巧，无极汰那两次发脾气，原因都和睡觉有关。第一次，它想睡觉却睡不着，便把脾气全发在了路过的人类身上。第二次则全怪几个人类吵醒了它。</p><p>　　把那头龙哄去安睡后，两位国王担心无极汰那引起的地动山摇会影响到高塔，在战役结束后便匆匆上路，又来到了后来的宫门。当时那儿只是一片雪地，他们要绕过拳关大岩壁，翻越两座山，在雪山中跋涉近三百公里才能到达那条河边。在那个年代，骏鹰还不普及，只有王室和贵族才有足够的财力养育骏鹰。他们带着士兵，必须乘着当地那种不畏严寒的马匹翻山越岭，期间歇息数次。</p><p>　　时而大雪纷飞，时而晴日让雪地发出足以短暂致盲的光。在第一次远征中吃过雪的亏的两位国王做足了准备，终于与每天都因为太冷而想念家乡的士兵们一起再度站在了河边。</p><p>　　极北之塔高耸入云，坚不可摧，再强烈的地震都无法撼动它哪怕一块砖。它的高度本身就足以震撼人心，叫河对岸的士兵们个个失去了战斗能力，哭喊着倒在了地上，恨不得把自己埋进雪中。</p><p>　　但国王们不肯屈服，正如绝大部分有国王头衔的人。</p><p>　　士兵们搭起了桥，大多数留在了河对岸，目送他们的国王渐渐远去，只有少数勇敢者跟着他们，一起进入了高塔之中。后来那些勇敢的士兵要么获得了叫人羡慕的头衔，和贵族们并列，或是成为他们的一份子，要么当上了其他士兵的长官，从此衣食无忧。但他们很少提及那座神秘的塔。也只有到了他们的晚年——如果他们活到了晚年的话——他们才会坐在壁炉旁，像所有的爷爷奶奶们一样，和小孩们说起极北之塔的故事。他们说，不同的人进去，塔会呈现出不同的模样。他们还说，连国王陛下也上不去呢。</p><p>　　小孩们当然不信。他们该相信的。</p><p>　　两位国王知难而退，在河面向雪原的的这一岸建立起了新的城市，与高塔遥遥相对，同时也与遥远南方的拳关遥遥相对。他们心怀期待，就像他们愿意把天堂留给后人一样，他们也期待有谁能借助他们的力量，成为高塔的征服者。</p><p>　　就当作他们是想征服未来吧。否则他们那“征服王”的名字就白叫了。</p><p>　　奇巴纳称之为“在金子里藏镀金骨头”。这个俗语的意思是“假装全给你好的，实际上非要你自己分辨好坏不可”。无论如何，丹帝很得意。他得意是因为他知道一些奇巴纳不知道的事情。他们当时从六层下楼，回到了地面上。天色已晚，太阳变成了橘红色，照在基本建好了的木屋上，让他们以为木头是也本就该是棕色中带着橘红亮光的。奇巴纳变回了原本的大小，尾巴贴着塔底弯曲着，上半身则伏在小木屋前，木屋斜对着塔，和龙一起产生出安全感来。</p><p>　　他们边准备晚餐边讨论。说是准备晚餐，也不过是把菜和肉一起丢到锅里煮罢了，再准备一些生肉给喷火龙。奇巴纳并不需要进食——龙的消化很慢，一次吃饱肚子，就足够他一两个月什么也不吃。他看着丹帝得意的神情，忍不住翻了翻眼睛。</p><p>　　“听好了，”他说。</p><p>　　“我在听着。”</p><p>　　“本大爷也有你不知道的情报。”</p><p>　　他们没有说话。丹帝等了一会儿，发现奇巴纳高高抬着头，一声不吭的，其实是在等他询问。他笑了起来。</p><p>　　“我的龙，哎，总是那么神气的奇巴纳啊！”丹帝学着他几乎不用的那腔调说，“快告诉我吧。”</p><p>　　奇巴纳喷了声鼻息。</p><p>　　“你啊，陛下，”他埋怨道，但没有继续说下去。他开始讲述。</p><p>　　“历史永远有用，”奇巴纳是这么开头的，“历史就是所有能够记忆的生物的最宝贵财富。本大爷从小就是被这么教的，也始终这么认为。过海后往南走，那边的龙甚至能传承记忆，把历史一代代传递下去。我们虽然没有那种能力，但我们把发生的事编成歌，唱给其他龙听，后来你们把这方法学去，把编歌唱诗的叫做吟游诗人。就这么说吧：奇巴纳大人就是个活生生的例子。千年的历史都在我身上。诚然，不能否认，活动范围缩减后，地区局限性无可避免，但起码总量丰富，地区性亦足以成为特色……”</p><p>　　他侃侃而谈，几乎像是那些清够了嗓子准备给学徒教课的老头儿们。他注意到了。他不留痕迹地停顿了一下，继续说：</p><p>　　“传说有言道：伽勒尔北方的高塔为巨人所建。巨人某日觉得懒得再搭理世界上的其他生物了，觉得他们好无聊，于是变成大地开始沉睡。巨人建起高塔，没有目的，就和他们忙着在自己身上种花种树也没有目的一样。谁知道呢，本大爷认为他们的目的就是往这个世界上增添有趣玩意儿。你知道金子也是他们做出来的吗？”丹帝摇了摇头。奇巴纳一声叹息，“还有琥珀。他们真酷。话说回来，我一直很喜欢你的王冠。你怎么能把它弄丢了啊？你应该把它留给我。我本来收藏了好多顶王冠，你那顶是本大爷最中意的。不过，反正我也已经走了。总而言之，巨人制作出了魔法，然后捏成石头——我怎么知道是怎么一回事。反正歌里是这么说的，要本大爷说，只要想想那些家伙比世界上最大的龙还要大好几倍，你就会觉得怎么样都好了。还有什么事情不可能发生？那些有魔法的石头会跟着年代、进去的生物的心灵来改变塔内的样子。你自己去看看吧，肯定和我们一起进去时不一样。”</p><p>　　丹帝进去看了。他一走进去就发现一层少了些什么。他回忆片刻，意识到是那些多得老早就令他觉得不可思议的宝石，现在的墙只是普通的石头，一颗宝石也不剩。书也少了大半。取而代之的是那些似乎被用来当作书挡的石刻模型，上头雕刻着许多怪物，还有一些他熟悉的生物，比方说骏鹰。石雕个个栩栩如生的，仿佛是真正的生物缩小后被塞进了石头做的膜里。一头狮鹫张牙舞爪地踩着书。</p><p>　　有一个小石雕吸引了他的目光。</p><p>　　“是吧？”奇巴纳在外头喊道。</p><p>　　“如果把东西拿出去会怎么样？”丹帝喊了回去。</p><p>　　“歌里没说，”奇巴纳听上去有些不确定，“但我觉得拿出来也没什么的。巨人可不小气。再说你想想，那些奶酪和果子可都已经在我们的肚子里了。”</p><p>　　肚子很平静，声明自己什么毛病也没有，不用继续再又摸又按，那反而会让它难受。丹帝拿了一个石雕，小心地放进包里。他走出塔时，奇巴纳正在用小火烤肉。他停止喷火，问他拿了什么。</p><p>　　“你，”他说。</p><p>　　奇巴纳困惑地看着他，舔了一下吻部上方突出的骨头。这是“你真有问题”的意思。</p><p>　　烤肉香得令人神魂颠倒，油直往地上滴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>14</strong>
</p><p>　　实话实说，奇巴纳仍旧不明白他们登上这座塔的理由。</p><p>　　没错，丹帝想拿下第一。没错，他也想。但为什么是这座塔？为什么他们俩一起在一层一层地朝上爬？</p><p>　　为什么他会在这里？</p><p>　　他丢下的巢穴，丢下收集了近六百年的宝贝跑到这儿，总得有个理由，要不怎么说得过去。他知道。他敢肯定他知道，只是他始终说不上来。他有时候飞到天花板边上，从难得一见的窗户飞入楼梯间，有时候跟在丹帝身后。上方不知还有多少层，或许真的没有尽头。</p><p>　　但他们为什么要停下呢？</p><p>　　他们继续向上。</p><p>　　们在六层到七层之间的楼梯间，他们发现了一些较大的窗户，大得连丹帝也爬得出去。丹帝看了它们一会儿，突发奇想，转头便对奇巴纳说：“我觉得可以试试看。”</p><p>　　说罢，他翻过窗户，一跃而下。风呼啸而过，让他手脚冰凉，而他身为人类的本能在尖叫：这样的高度非死即残，你在想什么？他却执拗地毫无悔意，甚至哈哈大笑起来，险些咬到舌头。地面逐渐逼近他。恰好那时喷火龙正在外边闲逛，没注意到他的主人正在玩些令所有人从脚趾发麻到膝盖的事情。他要是知道了，一定会吓得羽毛蓬松，好久才能平复。</p><p>　　丹帝抬头，快乐地看着窗口。</p><p>　　奇巴纳冲出窗。</p><p>　　他都不知道自己能加速得那么快。在尾巴离开塔的同一瞬间，他的身体迅速变大，恢复成了他原本的大小。他往下一伸，丹帝便落在他身上，虽然磕到了肩膀。</p><p>　　而丹帝还在笑，没心没肺似的，叫人直翻白眼。风终于不在他耳边大喊大叫了，只有他的心脏还在不停地大喊，发出那种石头隆动的声响。轰隆隆的，咚咚咚的。他的心跳声从他身上传给龙的鳞片，而后汇入那细长躯体的每一下脉搏之中。奇巴纳慢慢停了下来，在空中小幅度地摇晃。</p><p>　　他一回头便看到那个人类露出两排牙齿，眼睛笑得眯了起来，他仰躺着，用腿夹住龙的身子，同时使劲地呼吸着，一副刚跑完步似的模样。而奇巴纳？他耳朵发蒙，头晕目眩。他心有余悸，忍不住大声骂道：“本大爷让你摔下去得了！”</p><p>　　“你不是跟出来了吗？”丹帝说。他知道，奇巴纳大可冷眼看着，或拍拍翅膀直接飞走。他咯咯笑着，不知道数百年后人们想出了一项娱乐兼运动项目。他们用绳子栓着自己，从数十乃至数百米的地方往下跳，还玩得不亦乐乎。</p><p>　　但他们那是有绳子拴着，而他没有。不，这话也不对——要说有或许也不算错。不如说，绝对有一条绳子拴着他们，让他毫无畏惧地从近四十五米的地方往下跳，让奇巴纳被拉向他，而他也同时被向上扯。他一挺身子趴到龙背上，毫无预兆地想听听看奇巴纳的心跳声。但他只听见了自己的心跳。他听见那颗人类的心脏要他再听得仔细点，要他们再继续奔跑或飞下去，总之不能停下，同时和奇巴纳一样骂他——奇怪的是，骂出来的话竟然一模一样——还要他……他听不清。他们为什么要停下呢？当晚，他趁奇巴纳睡着，偷偷地寻找起龙心脏的位置。他回忆书上说的：龙的心脏在前爪与后爪之间的某一处。</p><p>　　这话说得未免也太含糊了，他想。他从前爪附近开始听起，慢慢往下挪。他弄得奇巴纳咕噜了一声。</p><p>　　再往下一点。还是不对。但他听见了一点儿细微的跳动声。</p><p>　　他往那个方向挪去。</p><p>　　咚咚的声音突然清晰而缓慢地从上方传来。他这才发现，比起找错位置，他主要是预估错了心跳的频率。他闭上眼睛，一动不动地聆听。龙的心跳很慢。他们的时间流逝得很慢。那颗强大的心脏每次跳动后都会歇息很久，然后猛烈地连续跳动两次，再迎来新的一轮歇息。有时他以为那颗心脏会就此停止跳动，不由得有些紧张，但它最终又动了起来，如先前每一次响亮。</p><p>　　咚。</p><p>　　咚。</p><p>　　咚咚咚咚咚。突然格外吵闹。</p><p>　　丹帝这才发现自己不知何时屏住了呼吸，后来听见的是他自己的心跳。他的心脏像要冲破喉咙，心跳声在他的脑袋中回荡。他自己的极快的心跳声和龙的极慢的心跳声混合在一起，竟然能对上节拍，仿佛他们俩构成了一支曲子，乐器与词如此合拍，以至于不分彼此。</p><p>　　真是如此吗？他思忖。第二天，他们继续往上走。还在前十五层时，他们白天往上走，晚上回到小木屋里休息。从第六层开始，每一层都有大扇的窗户，方便他们直接飞下去。可当他们想从外面飞到前一天去过的楼层时，窗户却不见了，整座塔都被密封得严严实实的。他们只好按部就班，重新从一层开始走起。</p><p>　　幸好他们经过的楼层里都没有再出现怪物。上上下下实在是太耗费时间，到第十七层时，光是上楼就要花去好几个小时，更别提那些不得不消耗的体力了。怪物愈渐强大，不再适合在跑到气喘吁吁后才挑战，他们索性带上足够多的行李，在塔中建起营地。有那么点儿简陋没错，但对于一位曾经的国王和一头不需要营地的龙而言，他们做得还算过得去。幸好当时天已逐渐回暖，夜晚不需要篝火也不会觉得寒冷，只是有时他们相视一笑，带点儿调侃地说：早知道就不盖那木屋了，瞧它严严实实、漂漂亮亮的，到头来也只是白费功夫。反正他们听不见那些木头一齐发出的抱怨，而木屋提起的控告也被偏爱高塔的森林驳回，事情彻底不了了之。在丹帝发现他带在行李中的鸡蛇蛋始终没有消失后，他们倒是再也不担心没东西吃了。当食物吃完后，他们便收集怪物身上可食用的部分，只要经过处理，食物就不会随着怪物一起消失。只有饮用水偶尔会让他们觉得头疼。不过，偶尔会出现有大量水的楼层。每次奇巴纳都会先尝一口，在嘴里摇晃好几遍。确认可以喝后，他们便在水边扎营，方便下一次取水。</p><p>　　当他们不得不往下走去取水或拿食物时，丹帝便说他们要“进行战略性后退了”。从第三十三层开始，他们就不再数自己走过多远。丹帝随身带着纸笔，不时地写上几封短短的信，从窗口抛出去，喷火龙便会叼着那些信飞去宫门。有时纸被吹远，害的骏鹰直抱怨，丹帝便会在扔出信之前叫一声：“喷火龙！”他的爱马便会随着风一起飞来，从他手中叼走那牛皮纸。有的楼层会像第六层前一样出现谜题，他便把题目和楼层抄下来，也扔出去。</p><p>　　他们从没有谈论过登上塔顶的必要性。</p><p>　　他们从没有看出谈论这事的必要性。</p><p>　　他们也不会谈论生作人类或龙的原因，不会谈论骏鹰为什么是鹰首马身而不是反过来，不会谈论人没有翅膀的劣势与优势，不会谈论墙上出现的龙爪印或象征丹帝的狮子纹章，不会谈论吃奇美拉而不是自己的腿的理由。</p><p>　　他们当然也不会谈论为什么月亮不是行星而太阳是，或者为什么八是一千但一千不是八。</p><p>　　那个小石雕已经和丹帝的包融为一体。有时他晚上睡不着，便把它拿出来，放在奇巴纳的脑袋边。那头龙似乎闻到了石头的气味，鼻翼耸了几下，随后喷了声鼻息。他没有醒来。于是丹帝开始打量石雕与奇巴纳的相似性，最终得出结论：它的原型就是奇巴纳。不是别的龙，就是奇巴纳。那下垂的眼睛，脑袋后方伸出的五只尖角，就连脖子上边那些鳞片较粗糙的手感也如同真的一样。</p><p>　　睡着前，他把石雕放回包里。</p><p>　　同一时刻的月亮越来越低。他们的高度逐渐攀升。</p><p>　　塔顶触手可及。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>15</strong>
</p><p>　　实际上，巨人建造这座塔的确只是为了好玩。</p><p>　　他们尝试将能放在一起的东西都放在一起，只是为了看看效果。如果某个东西和另一个东西能够搭配出一个新的东西（或组合），那么这个东西和其他东西（或组合）是否会得到更有趣的玩意儿。他们只是想看看这个。于是他们把东西叠在一起：石头，宝石，金子，木头，鸡蛇，龙，人类，哥布林，鬼魂，会动的骷髅，书，等等等等。</p><p>　　最后，他们把魔法倒在上头。</p><p>　　轰，魔法说。一如所有戏剧性场景。</p><p>　　因此这座高塔偏偏要把通往塔顶的门乔装成普通的谜题门，就连水准也不相上下。那扇门问：最小的房间是什么？于是他们在前一层最大的那个蘑菇下找到了钥匙。是的，那一层全是蘑菇。已经看不到石头地板了，一层薄薄的土铺在地上，大大小小、形形色色的蘑菇四处乱长，而蘑菇变成的怪物嚷嚷着向吃掉他们，但最后被奇巴纳做成了烤蘑菇。</p><p>　　真别说，味道还挺好，而且没有毒。</p><p>　　他们以为即将进入下一层的房间，然而才推开门，高处的狂风与云便立刻把他们往后吹，然后恶劣地哗哗大笑。他们——主要是丹帝——差点被吹翻，就差一点。要不是他抓住了奇巴纳，而奇巴纳扒住了台阶，他或许就会沿着台阶往回滚落足足七米高，摔得又来一次脑震荡。</p><p>　　但说实话，就算不摔下去，他俩也觉得要被风吹出脑震荡了。更重要的是，他们转头看着那扇朴素到堪称平庸的门，被背叛的痛苦油然而生。</p><p>　　塔顶就这样毫无征兆地到来，打得他们措手不及。</p><p>　　巨人们要是知道了，肯定会拍手叫好。这就是我们要看的！他们大喊，并踩得大地猛烈震动到讨厌他们。这够好玩的，他们说，然后趴下去继续睡觉。这事肯定会让他们乐呵呵的，香甜的梦里常出现站在塔顶发愣的人类和龙，每出现一次便会让他们在梦中傻笑一次。</p><p>　　而丹帝和奇巴纳面面相觑，半晌才找回神。天有些灰蒙蒙的，看上去快要下雨了。丹帝伸出手，确认风真的是风，向他们飘来的云真的是云——云摸起来像水雾。而奇巴纳索性飞了出去。那龙在空中飞了一圈，然后回到楼梯边。</p><p>　　“本大爷看到了塔顶，”他说，语气轻飘飘的。</p><p>　　“嗯，”丹帝说，“嗯。真的吗？”</p><p>　　“真的。”</p><p>　　“哇。”</p><p>　　“你抬起头。”</p><p>　　丹帝抬头往上看，在他们的头顶上看到了真正的塔顶。那是一个仿佛悬浮在空中的浅蓝色半球，宛如蜻蜓的眼睛。塔的外围还有一圈窄小的石头台阶，他挪了过去，沿着台阶慢慢往上走。他往外伸出手时，奇巴纳便飞近他，让他扶着角。</p><p>　　他们继续走了一会儿，很快便来到了半球下方。丹帝这才发现，高塔在此处变得越来越细，连接上方那个半球的部分细得怎么看都岌岌可危，令人两腿直哆嗦——这话不包括丹帝就是了。在石阶结束处的正上方，他看见了一个推拉式的门。</p><p>　　他推开门。</p><p>　　他抓着门沿撑了上去。奇巴纳紧随其后。</p><p>　　他们深深地吸了一口气，然后打了个喷嚏。</p><p>　　灰尘和陈旧空气的味道太重了，已经闷出了种怪异的味道，丹帝不由得捂住鼻子，皱起眉头环顾四周。这个半球状的房间里什么也没有——准确地说，除了灰尘、空气和刚刚进入的他们俩外什么也没有。不像下方的石塔，每个房间都有窗户，光线和风总是毫不客气地来来往往。但这里显得十分奇怪。这个半球显然不是用石头做的，它看上去没有那么笨重，也不是木头做的，丹帝走了几步，觉得声音不太对劲。最重要的是，这个房间看上去十分透亮，却没有窗户。</p><p>　　“喂，丹帝，”奇巴纳突然说。</p><p>　　“怎么了？”</p><p>　　“你听。”他敲了敲地面。</p><p>　　丹帝仔细听了一会儿。“怎么了？”他又问。</p><p>　　“这里像是用宝石做的。”奇巴纳说。</p><p>　　丹帝顿时恍然大悟。他踩了几下地面，它在他脚下发出哒哒哒的轻脆声响。奇巴纳突然在他身边大笑起来，用龙语不停地重复他没听过的单词，对他说：“这就是传说中的巨人宝石啊！就是那个！传说中只有巨人拥有的巨大的宝石，他们吃饱了，就能把食物在肚子里变成巨人宝石，然后再吐出来。本大爷还是第一次见到。你知道吗？你不知道。”</p><p>　　他不知道奇巴纳在说什么。他不在乎。</p><p>　　他看着那头龙，也开始大笑。</p><p>　　他们在墙上找到了一个宝石做成的门，就连把手也是由宝石做的，不过是另一种深蓝色的宝石。门同样没有锁孔，丹帝打开门，往内拉开。</p><p>　　风霎那间再次吹来，卷走了整个房间里的空气和灰尘。外面已经下起了小雨，但奇巴纳仍旧飞了出去，拍打着那双翅膀，围绕着那宝石顶飞了一圈。丹帝在门边坐下，两条腿伸出去，毫无畏惧地悬在空中。他往下看，他们的小木屋正好就在这一侧，现在已经小得快认不出来了。森林像绿色的刺组成的，远处的河是流动的蓝色丝带，而宫门……他再往边上看就要掉下去了。</p><p>　　“好吧，这就是顶点，”他自言自语道。</p><p>　　他抬起头，看向正好转了一圈飞向他的龙。</p><p>　　一看到龙，他不由得又微笑起来。</p><p>　　在这个高度，他们俩都显得如此自由。地面离他们那么遥远，他一往下看就觉得晕头转向，还会产生能在悬空行走的错觉，幸好他还算理智，不至于真的迈出腿。而他们分明已经天空中了，他却还是觉得穹顶离他们很远。这意味着：人生好到没治了。</p><p>　　奇巴纳看着他，好像明白他的意思。</p><p>　　他猛地张开双翼。奇巴纳又是他真正的那个大小了，那双翅膀比太阳还要巨大，如此壮丽，连风都能温顺地听从它们——毫无疑问能将他们带往更高的地方。</p><p>　　是吧？</p><p>　　他听见了一阵在空气中回荡的笑声。</p><p>　　那头龙飞到了半球顶。他趴下来，脑袋便顺势垂下。他弯着脖子把下巴搁到丹帝的腿上。</p><p>　　他们在风中待了一会儿。</p><p>　　那片灰色的云终于挪到了他们头顶，带来了小得不似雨的雨。像那样的雨并不会让人觉得被淋湿，或因为水气而生起闷气。雨小得融入了风中，轻如呼吸，他们觉得即将浮起来。</p><p>　　他们仍旧没有动。</p><p>　　奇巴纳侧过头。他的蓝绿色的眼睛看着丹帝，时间便好像由此放缓，变成了龙的时间。当他发现丹帝也在看着他时，那颗巨大的龙的心脏立刻加快了跳动。也就是在那时候，一个词随着飞奔的血液一起冒了出来：</p><p>　　天堂。</p><p>　　他的心中升起了格外奇怪的感觉，比他想着“王室”或其他任何一个词时都要奇怪，并让他认定那种感觉可以——应该永远存在。他想了一会儿“巨人宝石”。这个词没有引起任何感觉。但当他又与丹帝对视，那种奇怪感重新袭来，令他觉得软绵绵的。</p><p>　　一股麻麻的感觉从翅膀尖开始蔓延。奇巴纳渴望飞翔。</p><p>　　他设想丹帝将坐在他背上，顺风助他腾空，他飞向他们想去的任意一处。</p><p>　　他闭上眼睛，十分短暂地看见了未来。尽管他的身体没有动，用于飞行的那些肌肉都无比放松，但他借由气味唤起记忆，于是他们飞了起来——在他的思维中展翅。</p><p>　　丹帝抚摸他的额头，这是“我们很好”的意思。</p><p>　　他们感觉很好。奇巴纳轻轻耸动鼻翼，气味涌入他的鼻腔，形成一连串的视觉图像。他闭上眼睛。他睁开眼睛。</p><p>　　“好吧，这儿没东西了。”他说，“接下来做什么？”</p><p>　　“不知道，”丹帝坦白道。他毫不在乎。</p><p>　　他们又开始大笑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>